Persona M
by Icy McSpicy
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad shockingly disbanded, mission unaccomplished. Now, it's up to a teenage Maiko to awaken to her Persona, save her hometown, and uncover the truth about what really happened to SEES. But new shadows, her turbulent past, and a bitter Ken Amada are only some of the obstacles standing in her way…
1. In his Footsteps

_"Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be... You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide..."_

— _A message for the protagonist, Persona 3_

 _What do you wanna do next? It's up to you, kay? Your choice!_

 _-Maiko Oohashi_

* * *

Chapter 1: In his Footsteps

4/6/16

 _"I'm GOING to run away! I already made up my mind!"_

The girl cringed at the memory of her words. She had been so naive. So foolish. But was she really any different now?

Maiko let out a yawn. She was getting bored. Between counting and re-counting the five people in her train car, looking out the windows, and listening to her embarrassingly short playlist of music, there wasn't much to do on the high-speed train besides wait. She elected to do the second again, and turned her gaze towards the outside of the car, unable to distinguish anything from the darkness that was the Japanese night sky speeding by at sixty miles per hour. Quickly bored again by this already familiar sight, Maiko was about to return to finding a more exciting activity when something caught her eye: her own reflection.

She gingerly brought a hand up to her brown hair. It was still in two braided buns, with one on each side. That had been her favorite hairstyle ever since she had been a little girl, after all. But her hair was longer now, and a darker shade of chestnut had overtaken the lighter coloring. Her eyes had remained a gentle brown, one that her mother had usually described as "cocoa." Maiko could almost see the moment replaying itself in the glass.

" _Like chocolate," the older woman said, "because you're so sweet!"_

Maiko resisted the urge to run her fist through the window. Turning away, she scoffed scornfully to no one in particular, and settled on popping open a can of her favorite soda, Mad Bull. As she opened the metal can with a satisfying snap followed by the hiss of carbonation, memories came bubbling up like the drink in her hands.

That was how they had met. Maiko Oohashi, the obnoxious little girl she had once been, had asked a complete stranger to get her food and a drink. Looking back at it, it simply seemed ridiculous. Surreal. Who in their right mind would go out of their way to help her, a lonely little girl who played at the playground by herself every day because she had no friends? But he came back. The blue-haired stranger showed up the next day with a fresh order of takoyaki and Mad Bull. And that was how their strange friendship had begun: with food and a drink. She took a sip, letting the taste linger in her mouth in hopes it would let the happy memory last just a little longer.

"We apologize for any delay," interrupted an irritating automated voice over the train's speakers. "We will be arriving at Iwatodai Station soon. This is the last train to Iwatodai Station. Thank you." Now fully awake from her thoughts, Maiko sighed. As annoying as it was, she partially envied the automated announcement. It didn't have to work hard to be polite. It didn't care about anyone else's problems. In fact, besides the occasional power outage, it probably didn't have any problems. Maiko had tried to be a robot when she was younger and her parents were fighting all of the time. She had tried to ignore what they were saying and pretended that she didn't care. But robots can pick what frequency they listen to, they can pick what they want to hear. It isn't that easy for humans.

Maiko continued to sip away at her overwhelmingly fizzy beverage, and did her best to move her thoughts away from the past: she was here in her hometown of Port Island for, ironically, a fresh start. She had done the planning, the packing, and the school application form. All of it. By herself. And she was going to begin her life again. By herself.

A woman in a uniform came by with a plastic trash bag. Maiko tossed in her now-empty soda can and gave a thankful nod as the automated announcement chimed again. "Now arriving at Iwatodai Station. This is the last train to Iwatodai Station. Please take all luggage and personal belongings with you. This is the last train to Iwatodai Station. Thank you."

The train came to a surprisingly smooth and quick stop. It was 2016 after all: technology had come a long way since she had last been there. Evidence of this was Maiko's Kirijo-brand smartphone, which she grabbed and put in her jacket pocket as she stood up to leave the train. Along with it, she took her measly luggage. All she had was a small black duffel bag with half of her possessions and an even smaller red backpack with the other half. The backpack was comically small, and the straps meant for a child barely fit around her. But it had sentimental value, and she hadn't had the heart to leave it behind. Maiko politely exited the train last, letting some tired-looking salarymen go ahead of her.

Even though she was wearing her warmest leather jacket, she still felt a chill run over her as she stepped out of the well-lit train. She glanced back longingly at her seat. It was warm. Comfortable. It could take her back to her mom. Maiko turned her vision to the front. All she could see at the station was darkness. It wasn't a hard decision.

She pulled up a map of the surrounding area on her phone and set the destination as "Iwatodai Dormitory, Port Island." A small number popped up in the bottom-left corner: 10 minutes by foot. Luggage in one hand and phone in the other, Maiko set off, but not before putting her earbuds in.

Maybe it was because she hadn't been there for seven years, but Maiko swore that the area had changed. It seemed…darker...lonelier…more sinister…not like the pleasant and bustling town she once knew. Despite it being spring, the wind was icy cold. Eerily, there were no people or cars around her, but Maiko didn't dare look up for fear she would stray off course. Eyes glued to the white-screen strangely tinted green in the night, she walked for what felt like hours. All the while, indistinguishable notes and lyrics played in her ears.

Relief washed over Maiko as she saw on the screen the words "Arrived at destination." Her relief quickly turned to regret, however, when she finally looked up from her smartphone and saw the destination in person. She took her earbuds out and stared in awe.

It was an old style of dorm, probably from decades ago. The imposing height of the stone and brick building was aided by the presence of an elegant yet intimidating metal fence around the perimeter. The edifice was complimented by a variety of flowers and trees at the base, but the plant life seemed wild and dangerous in the lack of light. The building looked grand; or it could have in its prime at least. Eroded by time and the chaos that was Japanese weather, it now looked more like an abandoned house that classmates would dare each other to enter. Roof tiles were missing, vines were climbing, and the windows were spattered with dust and dirt. Maiko only now noticed the moon, which had set itself right above the roof of the dormitory. Nearly full, it had a green tinge she knew wasn't normal. But she shrugged it off, blaming it on the lack of sleep and her high caffeine intake.

Maiko made her way to the wooden double-doors, briefly stopping to read a faded plaque placed next to them. "Iwatodai Dormitory." No mistaking it. This was it. She steeled her nerves and took the dare, pushing in on the door.

Maybe I should have knocked, she thought as the door gave way and she stepped in. Oh well. Too late for that.

It only took her one glance inside to be pleasantly surprised. It was well-lit, and the spotless green carpet went along well with the ornate wooden wall panels. More importantly, it was warm. Eager to escape the chill, Maiko fully entered and closed the door behind her.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

The voice startled her, and she swiveled her head towards the source of the sound. Sitting at what looked to be the dorm's check-in counter was a young boy, no older than thirteen. He was abnormally pale, and his short black hair was also faded of color. Yet his piecing blue eyes seemed to see right through, no, _into_ Maiko. The eyes were almost as noticeable as his clothes, black and white striped pajamas. A little strange, but this was coming from the girl who liked to wear denim skirts when she was in elementary school.

"Before we can proceed, you'll have to sign this," he said calmly as he held out a long slip of paper for her to take. His voice was soothing and quiet, and it made Maiko tired just to listen to it. But she had had enough experience with divorce lawyers to know that signing something without knowing what it was could be trouble.

"What is it?" she asked politely.

"It's a contract. Just procedural stuff."

As suspicious as that sounded, something about the boy made Maiko want to trust him. Maybe it was his voice, or maybe it was the innocent look on his young face. Maiko couldn't quite pinpoint it. She dropped her duffel, and reluctantly took the paper and tried to read it. It was all gibberish: she couldn't understand a word of it. All she understood was that she needed to sign at the blank space at the bottom. Growing tired of whatever was going on, she wrote in the good part of her name. _"Maiko."_ Next to her messy signature was a crossed out name that she couldn't quite read. Maybe someone had had second thoughts and backed out? She handed the document back to the boy, who took it with an endearing yet odd smile.

The boy stuffed it in his pocket and laughed quietly.

"No one can escape time."

"It delivers us all to the same end."

"You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

Maiko blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. Just like that. A faint echo of his voice could be heard resonating throughout the room.

"But sometimes, there are second chances."

She rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure she was seeing clearly. Apparently, she wasn't. The interior of the dormitory had changed to match the exterior: no longer was it bright and warm. Instead, green light trickled in from the clouded windows and created looming and ominous shadows. A cold draft ran across Maiko, and she shivered involuntarily. What…just happened? She wanted to stop and think about what had just happened, but fate had other plans.

To her right, a hint of movement caught her eye. One of the shadows was…moving?

"Grr..." A low humming spread throughout the room. It sounded like...a growl?

"Grrrrrr..." It was getting louder. Closer. Angrier. In the dim eerie light, something a couple of feet from Maiko's legs stirred. Frozen with fear, she bit her tongue to hold in a scream and stayed as still as possible.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" The short dark shape rushed towards Maiko, and she covered her eyes with her arms, face contorted in terror.

Maiko kept her eyes shut tight, expecting to be hit at any second. Something brushed her leg, and she lost it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

By her feet, the creature let out a high-pitched yelp, and Maiko heard light steps quickly pattering away from her. She nervously peeked an eye open. Thankfully, the warm yellow glow of the lights had returned to the room. In the corner by what looked to be a stairwell, a boy was standing. Something gray and white was moving around by his feet.

"Koro-chan, you can't do this to every visitor we get," the boy chided as he ran his hand over the top of the thing. In response, it whined and whimpered. It was a dog, puffy-furred and medium in size. A Shiba Inu, if Maiko remembered correctly.

 _"You can tell by the sharp ears and curly tail, Maiko," the man said. The dog came up to the little girl and stuck its snout in her face, licking her nose with a soggy tongue._

 _The little girl giggled. "I want to keep him, dad!" she shouted excitedly as she rubbed the creature under its ears. "What should we name him?"_

 _Her father put his arm around her shoulder. "We can call him Ko, like in Maiko."_

"Maiko?"

"Huh?" The teenage Maiko snapped out of her flashback. The boy was much closer now, standing a few of feet in front of her. Dressed neatly in a black uniform and jacket over an orange shirt, he had an air of quiet authority about him, even with his messy golden-brown hair. The dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Your name's Maiko, right?" he asked.

Maiko had more trouble finding her words than she would have liked. "Oh, uh...yeah. That's me. Maiko." She laughed nervously. Weird. She was usually great with strangers.

"I didn't think you'd get here so late," the boy said. He gave her a slight smile and extended his hand. "My name is Ken Amada. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Ken scratched his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I'm the only one here, actually. Or I guess I was, until tonight."

"Nice to meet you," Maiko responded automatically, as she had learned to do in cram school way back in the day, and took his hand. The handshake was firm and confident, but uncomfortable because of their height difference. Maiko, unfortunately, had been comically short and small since 6th grade. "Micro-Maiko!" was what classmates had shouted to tease her. Ken, on the other hand, was quite tall and lanky. But more importantly, he was the only student here?...Was that even allowed?

Stepping back, Ken said, "It's getting late, so you should get some rest." Now that he mentioned it, Maiko was completely exhausted from the long trip and the strange events of the evening. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. It was the only one I could get ready in time." He pointed to her black duffel bag on the ground. "Want me to get that?" Maiko shook her head. Picking up her things, she followed Ken to the second floor. The wooden stairs showed their age as they stepped over them, creaking loudly.

Ken sighed. "The dorm is pretty old. I try my best to keep it up and running, but it's a hassle." Maiko silently shuffled along behind him, unsure of what to say. He seemed to notice, and chuckled. "Sorry about Koromaru-chan. I swear he's going mad in his old age." Somewhere from the first floor, a loud bark echoed in response to Ken's claim. Maiko stifled a giggle.

They stopped at the end of a spacious hallway. Ken said, "This is it. Pretty easy to remember since it's at the end of the hall, huh? Oh, and don't lose your key, or I'll never let you hear the end of it." Maiko rolled her eyes.

 _"Don't lose your key, sweetie. If you don't have it and I'm not home, no one will be here to let you in...Your dad is busy with work again..."_

She clenched a fist and hid it in her sleeve. "Thanks, Ken," she replied with a forced smile.

He frowned for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Any questions?" Maiko actually had _many_ questions, but decided on just one for now.

"What was that contract for?" she asked, tilting her head to one side curiously. Ken only returned a puzzled stare.

"Huh? What contract?" He scratched his head awkwardly. "We can handle any paperwork tomorrow. You're probably exhausted. But still..." Ken shifted his gaze nervously. "...was everything, um, okay, on the way here from the station?" Maiko nodded her head, and Ken let out a breath of relief. "That's good," he said. He put her bag down by the door and turned away. "If you need anything, I'm only two doors down." Maiko felt her cheeks redden. Was it okay for a boy and a girl to sleep in the same dorm, let alone the same floor, all by themselves? Ken didn't seem to notice, but he gave her a "goodnight" smile as he entered his room and closed the door.

Maiko gently opened the door to her new room and entered, leaving her two bags by a cabinet. It was a very plain room, with nothing particularly notable about it. Just a desk, dresser, bed, closet, and some carpet in a small space. There was also a sink and a mirror in the corner, which seemed rather convenient. Too tired to think about any of the questions that were piling up, Maiko plopped straight onto the bed and attempted to fall asleep. But it was the same feeling of insomnia as usual. She was chained to consciousness. Helpless. Sinking into the past.

 _"I guess it is getting dark. But, I don't wanna go home yet...I don't like it there," nine year-old Maiko said._

 _The blue-haired boy simply patted her on the head comfortingly. He didn't talk much, but it was still nice to be around him._

 _"Can't we stay together for a little longer?" The boy shook his head, and she pouted._

 _"...So, my mom and dad...they fight a lot. They're going to get a divorce, huh? I tell them I want us to be happy, but they don't listen. They probably hate me, too." Maiko was doing her best to hold in her tears now. She wiped her eyes and smiled._

 _"...Hey, we can play again later, right?"_

 _"I think we're friends now."_


	2. First Day of My New Life

_Chapter 2: First Day of My New Life_

4/7/16

The gentle morning sunlight was trickling in as Maiko observed her face in the mirror. Despite not having slept at all, she could barely notice the bags under her eyes. Maybe her body had adapted to it by now, she thought.

 _Knock knock_. A light tapping at the door tore her attention away from her reflection.

"It's Ken. Are you awake?" inquired a voice from outside. Maiko hurried to open the door for him but paused when she realized how she looked. Her hair was a mess of knots and tangles, a product of trying to sleep with braided buns. And she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. They were terribly crumpled and wrinkled.

"I'll be out in a second," she responded. Maiko didn't want Ken, who seemed to be very neat and organized, to see her in her current state.

"Alright," he said. "It's the first day of school, so I thought I'd take you there today." Maiko sighed: she had forgotten about that. "There should be uniforms in the closet. Oh, and it's getting late, so you'd better hurry," Ken advised, a hint of urgency in his tone. She heard his footsteps recede and fade until they were inaudible over the chirping of baby birds. Maiko rushed to her closet. As much as she detested school, being late was no good. She had learned that in cram school.

Opening the sliding door, she saw a line of a dozen or so black uniforms lined up neatly, and chuckled. Ken. But as she grabbed one at random, she noticed that one outfit seemed out of place. Upon closer observation, she discovered that it was a boy's uniform. Ken must have missed it. Maiko set it aside for now and got dressed. As she twirled around in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. Despite her overly-petite size, the black shirt-and-skirt one-piece fit comfortably. It ran right down to knee level, not too high or too low.

Maiko turned her attention to her hair. It was so messy that one of the birds outside of her window could have nested in it. She reached for her duffel bag to grab a brush for her hair. As she dug through the chaotic assortment of clothes and belongings, one of her flashbacks began to take over her vision. Maiko grabbed her head and groaned. Hadn't she been through enough of these last night? But her pleads were futile, and the past began to make itself the present.

 _"_ _I'd better start packing soon..." said the little girl. "_ _So...What do you think I need to pack if I'm running away from home?"_

 _The blue-haired boy shrugged._

 _Maiko continued. "I'll need lots of snacks, right? What about my health insurance card?"_

 _Her companion paused for a moment. "It'll take a lot more than that," he replied after a bit. He didn't speak much, but when he did, he put a lot of thought into it._

 _"But... I don't know what else I should bring!" she cried. Maiko scrunched her brow._ _"Okay, what else..._ _Maybe my PJ's, and my tooth brush. Um... What else...?"_

Back in the present, Maiko tossed aside her tooth brush, still searching for her pink hairbrush. Eventually, she found it in a side pocket and rushed to the mirror to straighten out the nest on her head. After much effort, the tangled jumble gave way to smooth and flowing chestnut hair. Maiko put the plastic brush down and went to work putting her hair up into the usual braided buns. It was effortless: she had done it herself every day since elementary school. After, she took a brief glance in the mirror and, content with her appearance, went to get her backpack. Her heart sank, however, when she picked up the bulging red schoolbag. It was very childish and small, and she was sure her classmates were going to make fun of it. Maiko dismissed her fears and defiantly emptied the bag onto the bed. They could think whatever they wanted. She wasn't going to care.

The short teen ran out the door with her uniform, hair, and childhood book bag all in order, and hurried down the stairs to meet Ken.

* * *

"That's Gekkoukan High School," Ken stated as he pointed out the train window and across the water to a large and modern-looking glass structure. Maiko stared in awe: it was huger than any school she had ever seen. Her old elementary school had only been one story, and her middle school had been a small suburban two-story. This one looked to be at least four, if not more.

Ken noticed her amazement and grinned. "I hope you like it." Dressed in the same outfit she had seen yesterday, black uniform over an orange shirt, he looked quite handsome. The messiness of his golden-brown hair hardly removed from the neat and stern aura of the lanky boy. On his arm, he wore a yellow band that Maiko hadn't seen before. Curious, she asked him about it.

"Oh, this?" he replied as he shifted his arm and looked down at the yellow strip. "I'm on student council. We do a bunch of administrative stuff for the school. Student government, regulations, event planning, etc."

"That's cool," Maiko responded.

He nodded. "If you want to join, we could always use some help, especially this year." Maiko put her hands up in protest.

"Err, I'm not exactly a by-the-book kind of girl."

Ken laughed. "I could tell by your backpack. A little outdated, but I like it." He gestured towards her modestly sized book bag. Her cheeks flared.

"I-it was a gift from my parents, a long time ago."

 _"Happy birthday, sweetie!"_

 _"Surprise!"_

 _A man and a woman were standing in front of the little girl. In their hands, they were holding a bright red backpack, spotless and brand new. The little girl grabbed the backpack cheerfully, clearly excited. As the three joined in a hug and celebrated, a phone rang in the other room. The man pulled away and began to walk to answer it._

 _"Dear, you can answer it later. This is your daughter's birthday party, after all," the woman chided. The man kept walking._

 _"It's important, darling. I have a big contractor coming in for a meeting tomorrow, and I need to make sure everything goes smoothly," he protested._

 _Stepping away from the child, the mother raised her voice. "You always do this! You always take work more seriously than your own family!"_

 _The father scoffed as he entered the other room, but said nothing._

 _Virtually screaming now, the mother got up and followed him. "You good-for-nothing slacker of a father! Never enough time for family! Just work, work, work!"_

 _Now alone in the living room, little Maiko huddled on the couch, hugging her gift to her chest. Tears were gathering in her eyes._

"Maiko? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Maiko snapped back to the train and back to the first day of school. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." As she stammered, she felt her face getting wet. She moved to wipe it on her sleeve, but Ken gently grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket. Still lightly restraining her arm, he brought the cloth to her face and gingerly wiped it off.

"T-thanks." Maiko's face was as red as her backpack. She patiently waited for Ken to finish and put the handkerchief away, heart beating rapidly.

"Sorry if I hit a nerve," he apologized. "I'm pretty close to my parents too, so I get how you feel." Maiko opened her mouth to explain, but refrained. She didn't need to vent her problems to everyone she knew.

The monorail came to a stop, and Ken and Maiko stepped out. The school was a bit of a trek from the station, but Maiko didn't mind. The spring weather was warm and pleasant, and it made her happy to see the hustle and bustle of the town in the day. Shops and cafes were opening their doors, cars were rolling by on clean streets, and groups of students could be seen happily chatting and walking.

Something that put Maiko off, however, was a noticeable number of people slumped over on the streets and sidewalks. They looked like zombies, blankly staring into space. Drool ran down their mouths as they laid limp. Maiko shivered. Somewhere deep in her memory, she remembered seeing something like them before. But no flashback came, and she was falling behind Ken, so she disregarded the feeling and ran to catch up.

* * *

"The faculty office is on the left," Ken said. "You should go there to find out your homeroom." The two were now in the main lobby of the school, amidst many other students. Maiko liked the way the scene looked and felt: light poured in through the wide glass windows and circles of students idly conversed and joked. The lobby was quite spacious, and a massive staircase curled around the edges of the room, leading up to more floors of glass and classrooms. The small school shop had already attracted a line of students. In the corners, nervous first-years pored over their maps and schedules.

"What about your homeroom?"

Ken pondered the question. "Well, I'm a senior, so I'll probably go look around the 4th floor until I find mine." Maiko gasped. She hadn't known that the boy living in the same dorm as her was two years older.

"A-a senior? Should I be calling you Ken-senpai?" Ken just stared at her for a second, then snickered.

"Please don't call me that." A boy from the other side of the room called out to Ken, and he turned and began walking. "Good luck today!" he shouted over his shoulder as he took off, leaving Maiko alone and confused in her new school. Ken had said to go to the faculty office, so she decided to start there and headed down the hallway on her left. She found the door labeled "Faculty Office" and entered it.

Neat stacks of papers and cups of coffee filled the room, and various teachers and administrators were chattering and working in the well-lit space. As she walked in, a young-looking man noticed her and stood to greet her.

"You must be the new student!" Maiko nodded. The man gave her a goofy grin. He looked quite strange for a teacher. Very young and relaxed, but with an air of confidence around him. "Hmm...let's see..." He flipped through some papers on his desk. "...Ah! Maiko Oohashi!"

Maiko shook her head. "I prefer to go by just Maiko." Her response was met with a smile and a laugh.

"Wouldn't we all like to forget about our family sometimes?" he proposed, apparently not noticing Maiko's frown. "Let's see. What else...oh my." His bright expression turned sour. The man bowed his head down to Maiko. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't know about your parents. My apologies." He sighed solemnly. "That was what, seven years ago? A car crash..." He drifted off. "Oh, my bad. Here you are," he apologized sheepishly as he handed her a small stack of papers. "You're in my homeroom. I'm Mr. Tomochika." Her new teacher extended a hand, and they shook.

"Today, however, we have an assembly in the auditorium before class. Let's get going."

* * *

"Ahem." The woman in front of the microphone cleared her throat.

"Welcome all students and faculty to the beginning of a new semester here at Gekkoukan High School. I am your principal, Madam Kirijo, and I would like to greet you all with warmth and respect. As you begin the new school year..." Her words faded from Maiko's ears. Instead, Maiko was paying attention to the fluctuations and strong, confident tone of her voice. The woman was quite gifted in speech, able to speak commandingly but still with love and passion. Almost all of the thousands of students in the crowd were drawn in. Not all, however, as Maiko realized when she heard hushed talking in the seats ahead of her.

"Whoa, dude, she's so hot!" whispered a boy to his friend.

"Yeah, I know, right?! She's only 25, according to the rumors," the other boy responded softly. Maiko took a closer look at her. The boys weren't wrong: she was very beautiful, in an elegant and sophisticated manner. Her dark red hair was vibrant yet subtle, and brought out the spotlessness of her face and skin. Maiko would not have thought her older than 22 if she had met her on the street. The teen was distracted from her analysis by an annoying poke on the shoulder. She turned.

A girl addressed her quietly. "Hey. I heard you came to school today with Ken-senpai." Maiko nodded, unsure of what to expect. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"How would I know?" Maiko buzzed, irritated. The girl put her hands up blamelessly.

"No need to be touchy. He's really popular guy, so he probably has one. Don't be jealous."

"Whaddya mean, jealous!?"

"Quiet down," Mr. Tomochika angrily whispered from a couple rows ahead. "You're going to get me in trouble." The auditorium was getting louder now, with students beginning to laugh and chatter. Maiko sank into her seat in shame, face reddening.

* * *

Class was unexciting, with the only activities really consisting of introductions and paperwork. Still, Maiko was relieved when the bell rang at the end of the day. Sitting in a desk for long periods of time was not her cup of tea. As she got up and gathered her materials, a girl with long black hair walked up next to her and began speaking.

"What's your sign?" she inquired, staring expectantly at Maiko.

"What?"

The girl repeated, "Your sign. Like, your astrological sign." Maiko only returned a confused look. The other girl sighed. "When's your birthday?"

"October 4th."

The strange girl beamed. "So you're a Libra!" Libras are very social and adventurous, but sometimes lazy and indecisive." she stated matter-of-fact-ly. Maiko opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she realized the girl had just accurately summarized her in one sentence.

"You fight for what you believe in, are very intelligent but too lazy to apply it, and constantly seek love and approval from those around you."

"Hey! I-"

"You can put yourself in other's shoes and see things through another person's point of view. You're the one that always wants to make things right and have balance and harmony in your life, your surroundings, and the lives of the people close to you."

...

"Done yet?"

The girl nodded. "Yep." Maiko let out a loud sigh.

"Who are you anyways?"

The girl smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Naomi Wakahisa. Pleased to meet you." Maiko shook her hand, very confused at the events of the last minute. She asked, "Why do you know so much about astrology and stuff?"

Naomi shrugged. "It's been my hobby since I was a kid. I always liked fortunes and superstitions. Anyways," she started as she put a hand on Maiko's shoulder and pressed down. "I heard that you came to school with Ken-senpai today." Maiko rolled her eyes: not this again.

"So?"

"So? He's like, the most popular guy in the school. Are you interested in him?"

Maiko's face heated. "No! I just met him! There's nothing between us!"

"Tsk, tsk." Naomi disapprovingly waggled a finger in front of Maiko's face. "Just because he's a senior doesn't mean he's off limits. And he's a Cancer too. A relationship between a Cancer and a Libra is supposed to be-"

"Now now, Naomi, you aren't bothering poor little Maiko here too much, are you?" Ken emerged from behind Naomi, apparently having heard much of their conversation. Maiko blushed and objected.

"Hey, I'm not that little!" she shouted. Naomi giggled and put her arm on Maiko's head like it was an armrest. "I dunno, you're pretty small." Unfortunately, Naomi was also rather tall and lean, making Maiko feel all the shorter.

"What are you doing here, Ken-sen?"Naomi asked excitedly, an elated smile on her face. Ken-sen?

The senior chuckled. "That's not how you should be referring to your student council president, is it Naomi? And I'm just here to talk to Maiko."

Maiko froze and gasp. "W-wait, you're the student council _president?"_ She quickly bowed her head in respect. All this time, she had been speaking to him so casually.

Ken grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stand normally. "No no, you don't need to do that. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you all should get home as early as possible." A grimace replaced his usual smile. "It's getting more and more dangerous to be out after dark." Naomi solemnly nodded, her expression equally dark. Maiko simply had a curious look on her face. Innocently, she asked, "What's wrong after dark?"

The student council president shook his head. "Gang violence, abductions, etc. The school is very concerned for student safety." He turned and began walking out of the class. "You girls go on ahead. I have to stay to finish up some things." Ken exited.

Naomi shrugged. "Let's go. I don't want to get caught in the street after sunset."

The two walked out of their second floor classroom and headed through Port Island Station, taking the monorail back to Iwatodai. They chatted they got off the train and moved along sidewalks and alleyways. Naomi seemed like a very normal girl, disregarding her occasional comment about superstition and magic. She was very social. even more than Maiko, and didn't seem forced about it. Maiko would have gone so far as to say she was charming; certainly, her talkative nature was complimented by her innocent and pure appearance.

"Hey. Watch out," warned Naomi. Maiko looked up. In the alleyway in front of them, a small group of students were laying down and leaning against the brick walls. Blank expressions on their face, they could have been mistaken for mannequins if they hadn't been groaning and moaning loudly. She felt the same chill from the morning run down her spine. "What's wrong with them?" she asked.

Naomi signaled for them to continue walking on the street, than began explaining. "They're people who have something called Apathy Syndrome. Breaks the brain down. Inhibits mobility and thought. Etc. It's similar to something Voodoo priests in Africa would do. They would..." Maiko zoned out. Apathy Syndrome, huh? It really creeped her out. These once normal people became zombies, just like that?

The black-haired girl next to her seemed to notice her distress, and patted her on the head. "Hey!" Maiko shouted. She hated being patted like she was a kid or something. Naomi laughed happily. "Sorry, you looked down. I- Hey!" she interjected, seemingly losing her train of thought. Naomi ran over to a bench outside of a restaurant. "This is my favorite bench!"

Maiko laughed. "Why is it your favorite?"

Naomi lovingly hugged the old wooden seat. "I used to come here all the time after school and eat food, and I would always sit on this bench." Maiko looked around. The area was very pleasant, filled with people and the fragrance of food. It was familiar. Then it hit her: this was Iwatodai Station, where _she_ had often come to eat. Her vision clouded.

 _"_ _This is yummy! I love going out to eat!" the little girl shouted. She was sitting inside a fast food shop with the blue-haired boy, virtually inhaling a large burger. The boy, who was sitting across from her in his black school uniform, grinned and chuckled._

 _Maiko suddenly froze, and put the burger down. Her expression turned sad. "_ _Mom and Dad never argue when we go out to eat._ _They never used to argue! You have to believe me..."_

"Don't you believe me? I swear, it's so comfortable!"

"Huh?" Maiko blinked seven years into the future, but she was only a couple of feet away from the restaurant in her flashback. She grabbed her head and groaned.

"What's wrong?" inquired Naomi, a hint of worry in her tone. "Headache? Brain damage? Early-stage Apathy Syndrome?" Maiko waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm okay. Just remembered something." Her words came out more depressed than she meant them to. Naomi frowned, and comfortingly put a hand on her head.

"Don't go and become a zombie on me, okay?...You still need to help me get with Ken-sen."

"Hey!"

* * *

The two parted at the front of the dormitory, saying their goodbyes and exchanging phone numbers. Maiko was happy to have made a friend on the first day, but was still easily exhausted by school and socializing. She closed the door behind her and headed straight for her room. As she walked, she found it curious that she had not seen Koromaru-chan, the dog, at all since last night. Maiko pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she reached her room. Tossing her backpack haphazardly onto the ground, she plopped straight onto her bed in the same manner and attempted to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed, but she could still see clearly...

 _"I'm leaving today..." The little girl sniffed, emotional. "_ _...and Dad said, even though we're far away, we're still family._ _I think that should go for friends like you and me, too." The blue-haired boy gave her a warm smile._

 _"So," she began. "I don't have to be sad." The two fell silent for a bit, listening to the chirping of birds in the fall air. They were in a playground, sitting on top of a green jungle gym, side by side. Maiko swung her legs back and forth idly. The boy, many years older than her, simply sat with his hands in his pockets, taking in the pleasant atmosphere of the fading day._

 _The little girl decided to go on. "...I think family is important," she said solemnly. "_ _Do you think I'll have a family of my own one day?"_

 _The boy nodded and reassured her. "I bet you will." Maiko beamed._

 _"So, um...when I'm grown up...?" Maiko was stumbling over her words. Her palms were getting sweaty. She swallowed and continued nervously._

 _"Can we be a mom and dad together?"_


	3. The (Red) Velvet Room

Chapter 3: The (Red) Velvet Room

Maiko awoke with a start, letting out a small shout as she bolted upright. She was completely covered in sweat. Taking a look around, she saw that the spring sunlight of the day had dimmed but not completely disappeared. Her clock, bathed in a warm orange glow, read 5:00. She had only been asleep for an hour or so.

The girl stood up and staggered over to her sink to splash her face with cool water. Maiko took a deep look at the mirror and her reflection. She wasn't that little girl anymore. She was no longer so naive, so optimistic. She no longer believed that everything would work out in the end.

Momentarily unable to control herself, she grabbed a heavy textbook from her desk, and threw it with all of the force she could muster into her reflection. The glass cracked, with many harsh jags and edges appearing throughout the once smooth surface. But the old mirror did not break. It simply mocked her, distorting her image into dozens of sections and fragments. The center of the impact left a messy web of fissures where her face had once been. In frustration, Maiko threw the book to the other side of the room, and curled up at the foot of the mirror, sobbing quietly. The mirror had it easy; when it broke, it broke for sure. It separated into clear-cut pieces and shards. It didn't have to worry about breaking down over time. She, on the other hand, had been breaking her entire life, piece by piece.

The soft orange radiance of the room slowly turned to red, than blue. As the sun set, Maiko's self-pity subsided. She picked herself up and, wiping her face on her sleeve, exited her room.

Maiko called out throughout the house to see if Ken was home. No response. A tinge of worry latched onto her. He had said that the city could be dangerous after dark, and still wasn't home. Taking a deep breath, Maiko assured herself he was fine. He was the student council president, after all. He could look out for himself.

Curious at heart, Maiko resolved to explore the dorm to entertain herself. It couldn't hurt to be familiar with her new home.

She started on the first floor. It was mundane and aging, though neatly kept. Maiko wasn't surprised at the tidy stacks of spotless plates in the eating area or at the shiny glint of the tables and chairs: Ken was a very orderly housemate.

The second and third floors were just as normal and prim. Most of the bedroom doors were locked, and Maiko didn't even think about trying to go into Ken's room.

When she got to the 4th floor, however, there was a noticeable change. Piles of dust and corners filled with cobwebs hinted at neglect. More notable, however, was a large double-door that occupied the main wall. 'Do not enter' was written in neat handwriting on a note that hung from the door handle.

 _No adults, the sign read in messy colored pencil._

 _"Maiko, please dear, come out." Outside the door a concerned man and woman were knocking and pleading with the little girl._

 _"No!" Maiko wailed harshly, tears welling up in her small brown eyes as she lay face down on her bed. "Daddy hit me!"_

 _"Daddy is sorry, sweetie. We're going to come in and talk to you."_

 _"No!"_

 _The door creaked open and the man and woman stepped inside._

Maiko snapped back to the present. She was now standing in the middle of a dark room, the door open behind her. Shaking her head at her mistake, she turned to leave, but stopped. Why didn't Ken want anyone to be here? She peeked behind her to make sure no one was around, then sighed: curiosity may have killed the cat, but she was more of a dog person anyway.

At a glance, it seemed to be some kind of storage room. Stacks of boxes of various sizes were coated in a thick layer of dust and debris. The furniture of the room, a couple seats and a table, looked ancient. A large screen and some fancy looking computer modules lay in ruin, corroded and faded of color.

One box caught Maiko's eye in particular. It wasn't old and grubby like the others, but instead seemed to have been recently placed, given the lack of dust. Junk, it read in Ken's precise handwriting. She peeled open the cardboard flaps and took a look. It didn't seem like junk. In fact, it seemed like a normal person's stuff. Clothes, books, and a comb were among the things she found. She pulled out a black jacket. It was the Gekkoukan High boys' uniform, but a different design than the one she had seen at school. Probably from a while ago, she thought. But something about it stuck with her, even as she set it aside. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it clicked, but she chose to ignore it. Scrambling through the rest of the materials, she didn't find anything of interest until she reached the bottom. Tucked in a corner was a small ring. Maiko picked it up, and head suddenly exploded with pain, as her past dragged her back against her will.

 _"_ _Keep this, okay? I... made it just for you." The little girl tentatively held out her hand and opened it. Inside her small palm was a ring._

 _The blue-haired boy's surprise was evident. He took his hands out of the pockets of his black jacket. From her hand, he gingerly picked up the gift. It was a golden band with a small pearl neatly glued to it._

 _Maiko couldn't stop herself from blushing. " ...'Cause one day we'll be trading vows, right?"_

"Arf, arf!"

The transition back to 2016 was abrupt and painful. Maiko fell over, ring in hand, as the shock of reality hit her like a hammer.

"Arf?" Behind her, Maiko could hear a whimpering. Koromaru pattered up to her and licked her face. Unable to be upset at the old dog, Maiko simple laughed and rubbed him under the ears. "Hey Ko-chan," she greeted. The dog gave her a quizzical look, momentarily confused by the nickname, but soon returned to licking Maiko, tail wagging happily.

Below, Maiko only just made out the sound of a door closing. "Hey!" a voice shouted. "I'm home, Maiko! Are you here?" Ken. She worked quickly and efficiently, closing the box and putting it back where she found it. Koromaru ran off, and Maiko gently shut the door behind them, lightly enough so it wasn't audible. As she walked down the stairs to meet Ken, she realized that she was still holding the ring. Hastily stuffing it into her uniform pocket, she rushed down to the lobby.

* * *

Maiko went to bed early that night. She had showered, eaten dinner, and brushed her teeth before 7:00 PM, and she had told Ken that she wasn't feeling well. Ken wished her well, and she holed up in her room just as it was getting fully dark.

However exhausted she was, Maiko really only wanted to be alone so she could think. Think about the ring. Think about the all-too familiar uniform that rested in both her closet and in the box floors above. Think about him. She twirled the ring around her pinky finger, letting it take her somewhere else.

 _"YOU THINK THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH!? YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE UP BY GIVING ME A STUPID NECKLACE!?" Something white flew across the room and landed, sending white beads scattering in all directions._

 _"I said I'm sorry! You know how stressed I've been lately!" the man shouted. He leaned down to the little girl. "Go to your room, Maiko. Mommy and daddy are having a talk," he said gently._

 _"Stay away from my daughter!" The woman ran over and possessively pulled the girl away. "How can you think you can take her when you can't even remember your own wedding anniversary!?"_

 _"Tchh," the father scoffed. "There you go again. Treating your own daughter like she's a thing to own." The mother pushed Maiko to the side and got dangerously close to her husband. "I want you to leave. Now." Her expression was dead serious._

 _The man was about to protest, but paused when he saw Maiko's scared face peeking out from behind the couch. "Alright," He replied through gritted teeth. "But you can keep this." He slid something off of his finger and dropped it. The golden band bounced off the ground with a loud ping. The man turned and left out the front door, slamming it behind him forcefully. Maiko heard a car start and drive away, growing quieter and quieter until the only sound she could hear was a soft sobbing from the other room._

 _Little Maiko emerged from behind the couch and bent down. She picked up the golden band and a couple of pearls._

 _"They'll need these when they love each other again," she whispered to herself._

And suddenly, Maiko was falling. Lights blurred by as she plummeted deeper and deeper into an unknown abyss. Scared, she closed her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable collision at the end. She fell for what felt like hours, no, days. But she felt strangely weightless, and the fall did not seem close to ending. Relaxing, she took a deep breath and looked down. At that moment, something that resembled a trapdoor opened and she fell through into a blinding light.

This is it, she thought. She was going to die in her sleep, from a nightmare she could never escape.

Maiko plunged butt-first into the brilliant light and landed on something...soft?

The harsh light subsided and Maiko took the chance to see just where she was. It was a small room, like an elevator in appearance, but slightly larger and completely covered in red carpet and paint. Maiko glanced down. A large plush snowman with a jester's hat on its head had broken her fall. Around the room, similar plush dolls of snowmen and pumpkins dressed in red hats and cloaks surrounded her. She continued to look around the room, only getting more confused by the second.

It took Maiko far too long to notice the woman sitting in front of her. When the woman saw that she had caught Maiko's attention, she began speaking.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young woman," greeted the woman with a friendly smile. She appeared to be quite young, although her bleach-white hair and pale complexion made it hard to really know. Like the rest of the room, she was dressed in red. The woman was staring at Maiko with piercing yellow eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. Maiko gulped. "W-who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Elizabeth. I am delighted to make you acquaintance. Would you like some tea? Or some cake? It's red velvet." The woman picked up a plate with a slice of red cake from the table in front of her and enthusiastically offered it out to Maiko. The girl shook her head politely.

Elizabeth put down the cake and resumed. "It's been years since w- I've had a guest." She suddenly looked glum. With a pout, Elizabeth apologized. "Excuse my emotion. I just miss my dear old master so much..."

Starting to feel sad herself, Maiko asked, "What happened to him?" Elizabeth just shook her head. "He became disillusioned with fate after the last guest...disappeared." The pause was ominous, but her tone was one of childish moping. And the last guest...disappeared? Maiko wondered if she was really safe here.

As quickly as Elizabeth's upbeat mood had left, it returned with a joyful smile. "But that's a conversation for another time, isn't it? Essentially, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…" Her words trailed off mysteriously. She pulled out a familiar-looking piece of paper.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place," she explained. "You, of course, are now welcome in the Velvet Room." Elizabeth abruptly stood up, proudly proclaiming, "You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so!"

...

Elizabeth sat down after a dramatic pause and took a sip of tea. "Now, I only ask one thing of you. You must abide by this contract and assume responsibility for your choices. Do you choose to accept?"

"I-"

"Marvelous!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Hold on to this." The white-haired woman placed a key into Maiko's hand.

"'Til we meet again," she said as she stood up and pressed one of many buttons on the wall. Maiko felt something below her click, and was unexpectedly shot up into the air by what she assumed to be a spring. She was now ascending as fast as she had descended, with the pressure of an ocean on her head.

"WAAAAAAAAHH!"

4/8/16

Maiko yelled as she shot out of her bed like a speeding bullet. She rolled onto the floor, unpleasantly landing on two sharp objects.

"Ow!" the girl shouted in pain as she leaned up and her rubbed her side. She checked for bleeding or bruising, relieved to find neither. On the ground next to her lay two metal objects: the ring, and a small golden key. Maiko sighed. Not the most dignified way to get out of bed. But her self-pity party was interrupted by a strong knocking at her door.

"Maiko? Are you okay? I'm coming in!"

"Wait, Ken I-" The door began to crack open. Maiko quickly grabbed the two small objects and hid them in her shirt. Loud creaking could be heard as the door burst fully ajar.

A worried-looking Ken rushed in. "You okay?" he blurted, out of breath. "I heard screaming and something fall." Embarrassed and still sitting on the floor, Maiko nodded. She saw a weight lift off of Ken.

"Thank goodness." He offered her a hand and helped her stand up. "I gotta get to school early today for student council. Do you think you can find your way to the school on your own?" She wordlessly nodded. "Alright. Seeya later." He smiled over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving Maiko with a smile of her own until she looked down at herself.

"W-where are my pants!?" The sweatpants she had worn to bed had mysteriously vanished, no longer on her legs or in immediate sight. To top it all off, she was wearing red underwear that she had never seen before in her life. A snowman's happy face decorated the middle of the unmentionable. Maiko shook her fists with rage and screamed into the empty dorm.

"ELIZABETH!"

* * *

The school day passed by dreadfully slow, with the only interesting class being English, which was taught by Mr. Tomochika. His jokes and stories made the subject fun, or at least bearable. As Maiko tried to pay attention to how he had single-handedly fought off three wild bears, a light tap on the shoulder from the student next to her broke her focus.

"Psst," Naomi whispered. "Don't you think Kenji is kinda hot?"

"What are you talking about?" Maiko buzzed back, irritated.

"I mean Mr. Tomochika. He's so young. Like in his early twenties."

Maiko waved her hand dismissively. "You're so weird, Naomi."

"He's also a Sagittarius, which means he's-"

"Ms. Wakahisa!" called out Mr. Tomochika. Naomi jumped in her seat. He cleared his throat and calmly asked, "Who was known as the national poet of England, famous for his dramatic plays and works?" Their classmates snickered and laughed, leaving Naomi blushing and sinking into her chair.

"Hey!" she mumbled quietly. "Help me out. Who is it?"

"Shakespeare, obviously," Maiko murmured.

"Uh, Shakespeare?" Naomi repeated, this time to the class. Mr. Tomochika looked surprise, and scratched his head. "Err...yes, that's correct. Moving on..."

Naomi sighed in relief. "Hey, thanks, you really helped me out."

Maiko smiled back. "No problem." Under Mr. Tomochika's lecture, she could hear students gossiping in hushed tones.

"Hey, Maiko answered the question for her."

"Wow, she's so smart!"

"What a good person!"

Maiko blushed slightly, happy to be praised. But her satisfaction faded as she put her hand into her pocket and felt the metal articles.

The ring: a gift to an older boy she'd had a crush on seven years ago. A boy who had apparently lived in her dorm. A boy who had apparently lived in her current room. Maiko shook her head, and turned her attention to the other object. She took the key out and observed it closely.

The key was very small, similar to a key Maiko had when was she was little to open her diary. But it was much more intricately detailed than that one. Unreadable text was etched into the key in tiny font, smooth and continuous. It was all gold except for a small red gem that ornamented the handle. Maiko put the key back in her pocket and exhaled. What did this all mean? Why had the boy not taken his stuff when he graduated? Why Ken labeled his possessions as junk and hidden them away? What did this key open? What "unique ability" had Elizabeth been talking about? And assume responsibility for her choices? What did that-

 _Rinnnnnnng._

The loud bell that signaled the end of the day rang, and the students around Maiko got up excitedly. Next to her, Naomi had stood up and was waiting by Maiko's desk. "Come on, the lines at the ramen shop aren't getting any shorter," she teased.

* * *

Maiko reluctantly decided to skip out on food with Naomi, and the two said their farewells before Maiko made her way home as fast as possible, running past and ignoring the seemingly increased number of zombie people laying on the ground. She felt guilty for ditching Naomi, but she had too many questions right now. When she reached the gateway in front of the dorm, her mind went blank.

 _"Here we are sweetie. Our new home." The woman held the metal gate open for the little girl. Made of brick, the home was small but pleasant, lively with greenery and plant life around base of it._

 _"Hmph!" Maiko pouted. "It's not my home."_

 _The woman patted her on the head soothingly, and entered the building._

 _"Come on in," she called. She held the door open wide for Maiko to enter._

"Are you going to come in, Maiko?"

Maiko flinched and popped back to the present. Ken was ahead of her, kindly holding the dormitory door open. "Sorry," she muttered as she brushed past him and started for the stairs.

Ken frowned, and called after her. "Are you okay?" he said, with noticeable undertones of worry. "We can talk if you want."

Maiko got ready to politely refuse and keep walking, but stopped herself. Maybe Ken knew something she didn't. "Okay," she replied as she turned and plopped down on a couch in the main room. Ken joined her.

"Did you...know the boy who used to live in my room?" she asked timidly. Ken frowned, his face contorted in a dark expression Maiko hadn't seen before.

"No," he answered after a brief pause. "It's been empty for as long as I can remember." Maiko's heart sank. So much for getting her answers.

"Anyways, why are you home already?" Maiko asked, wanting to change the topic. The senior boy's face lightened, but not by much.

"Tonight is a very dangerous night," he started, "and no one should be outside after dark."

"Why?"

Ken shifted nervously in his seat, eyes darting back and forth. Very uncharacteristic, Maiko thought.

"Err, because of the gangs of course. There are rumors that they're planning something." Maiko wasn't buying it, but felt bad for making Ken sweat.

She simply replied, "Oh, okay," and nodded her head obediently. Ken gave her a suspicious look.

"If you're planning on sneaking out," he began, "good luck, because there's now way I'm going to let you." Maiko held her hands up blamelessly as she stood.

"Me? Sneak out? Never." She made her way towards the stairs. "Goodnight."

"It's 4 PM."

"It was a long day at school, and I'm tired." It wasn't exactly a lie: she was actually exhausted, but that was normal.

Ken sighed. "Okay. Don't try anything funny." Maiko stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Maiko's room was dark, but the time on her phone read 12:00 AM in bright red letters. Ken had to have fallen asleep by now. Emptying out her signature red backpack of school materials, she pondered what to bring with her. Maiko decided on her jacket, a bottle of water, and her pocket-knife. For safety of course. She patted her pocket: the key and ring were still there.

As silently as she could, Maiko popped open her bedroom window and looked down. There was a large bush below her, and it looked full enough to break her fall. She glanced up. The night was eerie, with green fog making it difficult to see far. Above her, the moon was now completely filled, and equally as emerald as the mist. A cold breeze ran by her, and she shivered. Was this really a good idea? Probably not, she understood. But she needed answers, and she knew just where to go to get them.

With a quick breath followed by a nod, a determined Maiko jumped into the night, red backpack contrasting sharply with the green darkness.

 _The little girl on the swing sniffed. "_ _What if I ran away from home...?"_

 _The blue-haired boy froze in his swing. He had an expression of deep thought on in his eyes._

 _"_ _It's a secret, okay? Don't tell Mom and Dad I'm running away." Maiko beamed. "_ _I know you won't tell."_


	4. Awake

**Chapter 4: Awake**

Maiko pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders and sighed. This was not going as well as she had thought it would.

While she hadn't taken Ken's warning seriously, apparently the rest of the city had. Iwatodai was completely abandoned, and Maiko found herself walking in complete silence apart from the echoes of her footsteps. Even the usual irritating hum of crickets had ceased. The thick fog surrounding her appeared utterly devoid of life. Combined with the greenish glow that the moon seemed to give off, it made for a very eerie night.

The girl shivered. She had overlooked one important detail before she had sneaked out: she was afraid of the dark. Well, not necessarily the dark, but more so being alone and lost in the dark. Like the genius she was, Maiko had neglected to bring her cellphone, assuming she'd be able to navigate the town she lived in for nine years. But the streets and landmarks seemed so much harder to distinguish at night.

Suddenly feeling more tired than usual, Maiko took a break and sat down on a curb. A sense of dread and panic was starting to set in as she took small sips of water from her bottle. What the hell was she doing? Sneaking out of a perfectly safe dorm against the warnings of the student council president himself? She must be crazy.

Maiko quietly laughed to herself. She had never been good at following instructions.

She took the stop as an opportunity to observe the rather ominous full moon. It was much larger than was normal, and glowed with a sickening green aura. Just looking at it made her nervous. But she hadn't jumped out her second-story window to be scared off by a big rock in the sky. Picking herself up, Maiko steeled her resolve and continued. It couldn't be much farther to her destination.

Evidently, her intuition had been correct. Maiko turned the corner and found herself at the foot of a dozen or so stone steps. She exhaled, relieved, and started her way up the familiar steps, one at a time.

At the top, Maiko took a moment to catch her breath, then peeked around.

The shrine that had been her childhood sanctuary was still in decent shape. To her front, small wood pagodas were unpolished but still standing. The cherry blossom trees bloomed pink, even in the green night. On the far left, a small playground looked sad from disuse, but was otherwise intact. Without looking, Maiko knew the worn wooden sign on her right read "Naganaki Shrine."

She climbed up the jungle gym, paint now faded, and sat on top. Idly swinging her legs, she closed her eyes and waited.

...

...

...

Nothing.

Maiko let out an audible groan. The one time she wanted a flashback, the one time she wanted some hint from the past, she got nothing.

In frustration, she smacked the jungle gym below her with the palm of her hand. The metal hummed loudly in the night, buzzing like a gong.

It had been a foolish idea. On a crazy whim, she had come here hoping to find some answers. She wanted a distant memory to make this all clear, or a written message in a bottle to explain everything that was going on. But, Maiko realized, life wasn't that easy.

How was she going to explain this to Ken? She couldn't climb back into her room, and did _not_ plan on staying outside all night. The only option would be to knock on the front door and make some half-assed excuse. Maybe "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" or "I went down to the store". Yeah, something like that. She wasn't going to say that she had felt some ridiculous sense of fate or anything. But, in her heart, she had. Maiko knew that she needed to sneak out, she knew that she needed to be here at the playground tonight under the bizarre moon. She couldn't describe it. She just _felt_ it.

As Maiko mused over how she was going to avoid the scolding of a lifetime, something caught her eye in the mulch beneath her.

She swiftly jumped down, her bag rustling on her back, and took a closer look. It was...a photograph?

Reaching her arm through the metal bars, she was just able to snatch it from the dirt. Faded of color, it was worn enough to assume that it had been handled often. The photo showed eight people. Students, judging by the uniforms they wore. She didn't recognize most of them, but one instantly caught her eye. His slight grin was as memorable as ever. The boy with the blue hair. The boy who had given her food and a drink in this very spot seven years ago and become her first real friend. The boy she loved. Minato Arisato.

Maiko closed her eyes and her shoulder tensed on reflex, ready for some sort of painful memory or vision. None came.

Exhaling, she looked over the photo again and noticed a small white dog by Minato's feet. Maiko chuckled. Ko-chan. In the front row with Minato were three girls. One, donning a bright-pink sweatshirt, beamed happily. Another was blushing, and stood out with her sky blue hair. A cheerful looking girl with yellow hair seemed confused, but otherwise happy. Behind them, there was a stern-looking girl with dark red-hair that seemed vaguely familiar, but no name came to mind. To her right, a white-haired boy with a small smile, and to her left, a boy with terrible posture and an exasperated look.

Taking the photo in, Maiko couldn't help but feel happy. They looked so happy, so carefree. Like they could have stayed that way forever, a group of friends against the world. She even felt a bit jealous: she had never had a whole party of companions like that. She was lucky she had ever had one.

Maiko's thoughts were broken when she caught a flash of orange in the picture. Partially obscured behind his friends, a small boy stood. Odd. She must have missed him.

He was much shorter than the others, even the four girls. The boy stood politely and straight-faced, with only a slight smile on his young face. Wearing a black blazer over an orange sweatshirt, the child was unmistakable. Maiko's heart stopped. She brought the photo closer, hoping her eyes were playing tricks on her. But they weren't. The messy golden-brown hair confirmed it. This was Ken Amada.

Crouched over the old picture, Maiko felt something building inside. Rage, maybe? Anger that Ken had lied to her? Or was it confusion? Maybe Ken had a good reason for lying...?

Maiko shook her head violently, and slammed a fist against the metal jungle gym. Again, it rang loudly in the silent night.

"What the hell is going on!?"

She was tired. Tired of not having answers. Tired of not knowing. Tired of the flashbacks, tired of people, tired of all of it. All she wanted to do now was go back to the dorm and sleep. Sleep, and hope to wake up somewhere else. Maybe wake up in the past, before she had moved away from here. Maybe wake up way before that, before she knew that gross words like divorce existed. Maybe she just wouldn't wake up.

The graveness of her words snapped her out of her internal rant, and she slapped herself across the face. No. There was no easy way out. She had made that decision years ago.

 _"Hey, will you play with me?"_

"Eek!"

Maiko fell over and screamed at the voice, pulled abruptly out of her inner thoughts. Leaning up, she put a hand to her chest and took a few deep breaths. The surprise had really knocked the wind out of her. She turned to the stranger.

"Geeze, you really- !"

Standing in front of her was, well, _her_. A little girl with brown eyes and brown hair in two braided buns, in a denim skirt and jacket. She smiled at Maiko, and opened her mouth.

 _"_ _What do you wanna do next?_ _It's up to you, kay? Your choice!"_

The little girl's voice seemed distorted, like a distant echo. Maiko didn't know how to respond to herself.

"Um, I -"

 _"...But the See-saw makes my butt hurt..."_

Maiko gulped. What the hell was going on? Was this another flashback? She blinked rapidly, but the girl was still definitely standing in front of her, as real as the photo in her hand. Little Maiko frowned.

 _"_ _I guess it is getting dark._ _But, I don't wanna go home yet."_

The girl's voice was barely more than a whisper, but Maiko knew every word by heart. Terrified, she desperately wanted to get up and run. But something stopped her. Maybe she should just play along...

"W-why is that?" she asked, between heavy breaths.

The little girl pouted and stamped her feet.

 _"I don't like it there."_

The girl's image started to get hazy, as did everything else around her. Maiko slowly looked around. The pink cherry blossoms were brown. The wooden pagodas had rot. The metal bar she was clinging to had turned a dark shade of rust. Feeling dizzy, Maiko put a hand to her forehead. She had to get out of there.

 _"Can't we stay together for a little longer?"_

 _Maiko shook her head furiously. "I can't stay._ "

 _"Can't we stay together for a little longer?"_

 _"I- I need to go!"_

 _"Can't we stay together for a little longer?"_

 _Getting harder to focus..._

 _"Can't we stay together for a little longer?"_

 _"W-well, maybe just for a little bit. Let's keep playing."_

 _The little girl grimaced._ _"But I'm hungry! I don't wanna keep playing!"_

 _...Huh? Hungry? It's getting too hard to think..._

 _The little girl's voice suddenly turned dark and distorted, no longer sounding human. "_ _You can't forget me, though!"_

 _"Maiko!"_

 _...Hey, that's my name..._

 _"Maiko!"_

 _Getting sleepy, will talk later..._

"MAIKO!"

A strong voice broke through the haze. Maiko opened her eyes. Weird, when had she closed them? She took in the sight before her, then blinked.

...

The pocket-knife hit the ground and made a dull _thud_. Maiko stood, mouth wide open but unable to speak. Shaking, she fell to her knees, hyperventilating. Her arms. She instinctively ran her hands across her arms. No cuts. No blood.

"Get away from it, Maiko!"

A few feet away, Maiko saw a boy in a black blazer and orange shirt wildly waving his arms.

"K-Ken? Wh-what's going on?!" Her words came out as a mere whisper.

"RUN!" he shouted, obviously panicked.

F-from what? Maiko turned her head to the little girl.

...

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

The little girl no longer resembled little Maiko, but was closer to a rotting corpse on two legs. The horrifying creature opened its mouth and spoke.

 _"It's all your fault Maiko. It's all your fault."_

And then it lunged for her with its bony hands.

"Help!" she shouted as she dove out of the way. The creature struck the jungle gym with its hand, leaving a visible dent.

 _"They don't even love you. They don't even love you."_

Maiko was forced to cover her ears as she ran. Its voice made her skin crawl and her stomach churn.

 _"You'll never understand. You'll never understand."_

Ken ran past Maiko holding some kind of weapon, but it simply tossed him back like a ball, throwing him into the wall. He groaned painfully as he slid down.

 _"You can't run away Maiko. You can't run away."_

The evil being was now close, its voice seemingly ringing throughout Maiko's head. She held in the urge to be sick, and kept running.

 _"Sure thing."_

Maiko stopped.

The last two words hadn't been in the monster's disgusting and ugly voice. It had been in _his_ voice.

"Maiko, what are you doing!? Run!" yelled Ken.

Still chasing her, the demon continued to shout its dark lies, but she could no longer hear them. She could only hear his voice.

 _"Sure thing."_

Unfazed by the deadly thing charging her, Maiko reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. The gold was warm against her cool palm.

With purpose, she slid it onto her finger.

 _"Per-so-na."_

 _..._

The word came out of her mouth, but she had not said it, not thought about it. The word was simply there, echoing into the cool night air as if by magic.

Both she and her attacker froze. Both felt the huge surge of power.

Maiko grimaced in pain as she felt something separate itself from her. It seemed to come directly from her spirit, her life. But she endured, resisting the urge to scream out.

From her energy, something was born. It appeared in front of her between her and the demon in the shape of a person, half-human and half-mummy.

 _"I am Attis,"_ it boomed. _"Our bodies may be different, but I am you... I put myself in your care."_

Suddenly, Maiko felt very powerful. Confident. Unstoppable. With this being at her side, nothing could get in her way.

But then a second pain, much greater than the first, overtook her, and she buckled at the knees. Still barely standing, Maiko looked up to see another figure appear from within her. She saw white hair and a humanoid form through the fog of her pain.

 _"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..."_ it said calmly.

Her strength was now double, and she could feel the tips of her fingers brimming with energy. Adrenaline and rage rushed through her as she turned her attention to the evil beast.

The demon cowered, but did not back down. With a blood-curdling scream, it lunged straight for Maiko.

With a combined blow, both of Maiko's beings struck, and the monster instantly faded into black dust, its echoing cry the only trace of existence remaining.

Maiko stood speechless. H-had _she_ done that!?

The two presences turned to Maiko, and graciously bowed before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

...

She simply stood, wide-eyed, unable to speak. Her heart was racing with adrenaline, but that too was beginning to fade.

Tired. That was all Maiko felt. Tired. She could go to sleep now.

Maiko felt all energy leave her body as her legs gave out beneath her. The sensation of gravity seemed gentle. Soothing.

"Maiko!" She heard a shout, but it sounded far. It didn't matter to her. She was going to go to sleep now.

The impact on the stone ground was surprisingly soft, almost like the earth had caught her in its arms. It made no difference to her. Time to sleep.

She vaguely felt herself rising into the air. Through foggy eyes, there was a boy. The foggy eyes clouded, then closed.

 _Maiko sniffed. "_ _Do you think I'll have a family of my own one day?_ _"_

 _"I bet you will," Minato reassured._

 _Beaming now, Maiko replied, "_ _I sure will!"_

 _The two sat in silence for a bit. Maiko idly swung her legs off the side of the jungle gym. Minato sat with his hands in his pockets and enjoyed the pleasant fall air._

 _She broke the silence. "So, um..._ _When I'm grown up..." Maiko's small cheeks were now blushing furiously._ _"...Can we be a mom and dad together?"_

 _Minato froze, clearly surprised at the proposition. But it only took him a moment to respond._

 _"Sure thing."_

 _Overjoyed, Maiko hurriedly pulled something out of her pocket. "Keep this, okay?" she said nervously. "I... made it just for you."_

 _Her friend gently took the gift from her hand. It was a golden ring, with a pearl neatly glued on. Minato simply nodded, unable to find the correct words for the situation, and put the ring in his pocket. Maiko fidgeted anxiously._

 _"Close your eyes, 'kay?_


	5. Answers

Chapter 5: Answers

Maiko felt like she was flying. Flying upwards. Faster and faster.

"Huh. So this is what being dead feels like." She could hardly bring herself to be panicked. Not enough energy for that.

Suddenly, the climbing came to a sharp stop. "Velvet Room," rang a gentle monotone voice.

Oh boy, Maiko thought. Not this place again. But she had little choice except to stand up and step out of the elevator when the doors opened. A brilliant blue light blinded her as she did do.

Shielding her eyes, she entered the Velvet Room. As she took a quick glance around, she was surprised: the red walls and flooring she had been expecting had been exchanged with, well, what seemed to be a _meadow_. The pleasant green grass below her feet smelled of nature. As far as she could see, green fields and blue skies made for a serene scene. A small cherry blossom tree was in bloom at the room's center.

Below the pink petals, a familiar woman was kneeling in front of a short table.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Elizabeth greeted cheerfully. "You were unconscious after awakening to your power. It's nothing to worry about though." The white-haired woman was brimming with excitement. "Come, join! Would you care for some tea?"

"Uh, sure," Maiko responded awkwardly. She still wasn't quite sure who Elizabeth was, or why Elizabeth had brought her there. Come to think of it, she had a lot of questions to ask...

Maiko knelt down opposite of Elizabeth, and the woman poured her a cup of tea. It smelled of mint, fresh and clean. Elizabeth took a sip from her own cup and spoke.

"Just relax. By the way, I see that it was Orpheus who heeded your calling. That power is called a _Persona_...it is a manifestation of your psyche."

"My psyche? And what about the other one?"

Elizabeth suddenly frowned. "That's odd. A second Persona?"Out of thin air, she pulled out a large blue book and began flipping through it hurriedly. "Table of contents...new game? Not there...no, not in the combat section...play this message on death? No...that's next week's grocery list..." Maiko continued to quietly sip her tea as Elizabeth loudly mumbled to herself. After a couple of minutes, the woman violently slammed the book shut.

"Well, truth be told, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, an oblivious smile on her face.

"But-"

"Moving on, a Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think about it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." Elizabeth chuckled. "That being said, your power is still weak..."

Maiko pouted. "Whaddya mean, weak?"

"Your persona requires you to channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your social links - your emotional ties with others." Elizabeth playfully made the shape of a heart with her hands. "The stronger your social links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that."

Putting down her cup of tea, Maiko asked, "But what about that monster that attacked me? And the ring? What about-"

"Now, then..." Elizabeth interrupted, beaming. "Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer."

Frustrated, Maiko slammed a hand down on the table, making a loud _thud_ that echoed throughout the fields around them. "I need answers!"

"And you'll eventually have them," the older woman replied softly. "Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then...farewell." Elizabeth snapped her fingers, and the sun went dark. Just like that. Maiko groaned.

Unable to see anything, Maiko focused on what she could feel and hear. She realized that, surprisingly, she was no longer as tired as before, and in the distance her ears could just make out a faint beeping. It reminded her of...hospitals.

4/9/16

The black slowly turned to white. Maiko opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the change in brightness. The ceiling of wherever she was was paneled and white, with yellow beams of sunlight reflecting off of it. On her left, she caught a glimpse of green and orange. Groggily, Maiko leaned herself up into a sitting position.

A voice near her cried, "You're awake!" The orange on her left stood and rushed to her side. It was Ken, without his black uniform blazer.

"Um, how do you feel?" he inquired. He looked worried. Maiko took a moment to check herself. Arms? Legs? Head? Answers? Besides the last, she was okay.

She responded, "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Thank goodness." Ken sighed, apparently ignoring Maiko's question. "How much sleep do you need!? It's been a whole week!" A whole...week!? Maiko thought she had slept for an hour, maybe two at most.

"I was, uh, pretty worried about you." Ken scratched his head and averted his gaze. "You saved my life you know, so I couldn't just leave you here." Maiko blushed just a bit. "It was no big deal," she responded. Suddenly, she frowned. "Except the part where the monster tried to make me kill myself."

Ken shook his head dejectedly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything...Even though I was supposed to protect you, I..." He trailed off, and turned his gaze to the window. Maiko wanted to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, to let him know that he had actually saved her, but couldn't find the courage. Instead, she just said, "It's okay."

The boy by the window scoffed. "Okay? You know how worried I was? You just kept sleeping and sleeping..." He turned back to Maiko. "Still though, your power...it was amazing. That power...we call it 'Persona'. And the creature you defeated was a shadow - a nasty evil thing." We? So there are more people who know about this?

"What do you mean, we?"

Ken fidgeted nervously. The look didn't suit him, especially when he was usually so confident. Ken reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo that Maiko had found earlier. "Where'd you find this?" he asked.

Maiko replied, "At the shrine, under the jungle gym..." Ken let out scornful chuckle. "Of course."

She frowned. "What's wrong, Ken?"

He ignored her. "The people in this picture, including Koromaru and myself, used to be a team that fought shadows. We were trying to save the world...or so we thought..." Ken was looking right at Maiko, but his eyes weren't focused on her. "Something happened...And we broke up." His expression was grim as he handed the picture back to Maiko.

Maiko gulped, trying to take in the weight of what he had just said. "So the world is going to end?"

Ken merely shook his head. "It hasn't yet, so I guess we're okay...But that's the first time a full moon shadow has appeared in years..." he grumbled to himself.

"Full moon shadow?"

The senior crossed his arms and sighed. "It's nothing. Nothing you need to be worried about, anyway. Just try to get some rest. I'll come back to check up on you later today." He started towards the door.

"Wait!" Maiko shouted. Ken turned.

"What happened to the team?"

Ken put up a hand. "We can talk about it later. You just need to sleep now." He turned again.

"What about this boy? Why is his stuff still at the dorm?" She pointed to Minato on the picture and held it up for Ken to see.

He glanced back for a second, but kept walking. "Forget about him," he said coldly. "He's a traitor."

Maiko's heart stopped. The machine next to her began rapidly beeping. Heart rate unstable, it read.

"W-what do you mean, a traitor?"

"Simple as that," Ken retorted, rage audible in his voice. "He's a traitor. And if I ever find him," he started as he exited for the last time, "I'm going to kill him."


	6. Bad Luck

Chapter 6: Bad Luck

4/10/16

 _"He's a traitor. And if I ever find him, I'm going to kill him."_

Maiko could still remember the look on Ken's face when he had said that. Cold. Angry. Scared.

She put her head down on her desk and groaned. There was no way Minato was a traitor. There was no way the boy she loved could have done something to hurt Ken.

There was no way of knowing whether she was right or not.

Why am I so clueless, she thought, frustrated. Knee-deep in trouble, just one week after coming home. Never any clear answers. Just more questions.

"Maiko!" shouted a cheerful voice. She peeked up.

"Oh, hey Naomi." The black-haired girl entered the classroom and ran to Maiko's desk.

"You've been gone forever!" she exclaimed as she plopped down in the seat next to Maiko.

Maiko nervously laughed. "Yeah, you know...health issues and stuff..."

Naomi quickly shook her head, sending her long braids flying through the air. "I thought you got Apathy Syndrome or something!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bag of a dozen fortune cookies.

"What are these for?" Maiko asked.

"I tried to leave these for when you woke up," she started as she handed the bag to Maiko, "but they wouldn't let anyone in! Except Ken, of course." She stifled a giggle. "You know, he came to visit you every day. He even shirked some of his responsibilities as student council president. Ken-sen must really be in love!"

"O-of course he isn't! He's just a friend." Maiko felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Besides," she sighed, "we aren't exactly on good terms right now." The two hadn't talked since the hospital, and Maiko had more than a hunch that Ken was avoiding her.

"Oh, drama! Tell me the detai- huh?" A loud shout at the back of the classroom interrupted their conversation.

"Give it back!"

"Yeah right!"

Maiko glanced over her shoulder. Behind them, two boys seemed to be fighting. The taller boy was holding the other one's phone just out of reach with one hand, and pushing him back with the other. Naomi sighed.

"That's Ichirou Kanata, or Ichi, as we call him. He's kinda a jerk. Really a jerk, actually. Thinks he's big stuff cause he's rich."

Maiko grimaced. "Can't he pick on someone his own size?" she said. Her hands were clenched into fists. She couldn't stand to see bullying. Through gritted teeth, she coldly stated, "I'm gonna talk to him."

Naomi snickered. "Yeah, because you're definitely his size." Maiko glared daggers, and the other girl sighed.

Naomi grabbed her shoulder and shook. "Besides, are you crazy!? He's basically in with the Kirijo group! He'll get you expelled!" Maiko defiantly stood up. She knew her anger was getting the best of her, but that didn't matter right now.

"I don't care."

Panicking, Naomi suddenly reached into the bag of fortune cookies and pulled one out. She frantically unwrapped the snack and broke it, pulling out the white paper inside. Maiko rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Naomi ignored her. "Your fate is in your hands," she read. "Oh, ominous. Lucky numbers: 6, 13, 66." Her face turned pale. The girl gulped and said, "Maiko, you can't do this! Your luck is really bad today!"

Maiko just rolled her eyes again and groaned. "Who cares about bad luck?" She snatched the crumbled cookie from Naomi's hands and tossed in into her mouth. "Seeya in a bit," she said as she started towards the boys, chewing as she walked. Behind her, she heard Naomi praying, or chanting some form of magic. Maiko made a mental note to schedule her an appointment with the nurse.

The scuffle seemed to have only escalated since it had begun. A small circle of students, some watching but others cheering and jeering, had formed around the two boys. Maiko pushed her way through.

"Hey!" she shouted loudly. A few students near her took a couple of steps back. "Leave him alone."

Ichirou turned his head, but continued to hold the boy's phone hostage. He gave her a smug smirk that made Maiko's blood boil. "And just who do you think you are?" he shot. Maiko put her hands on her hips, trying as hard as possible to look intimidating, though her petite size didn't help. "I'm Maiko, and I'll say it again: leave him alone."

The boy merely chuckled. "Jeeze, you're pretty cute for someone so annoying. Stay out of it, _Maiko_." Her name had a threatening undertone when said. Maiko gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm warning you."

"Make me, _shortie_."

...Oh boy, he messed up.

 _Bam!_

Ichirou fell to the floor, and the phone scattered across the ground. The small audience of students backed up. One girl shrieked. The boy grabbed his face. "Hey! You'll pay for that!" he yelled painfully. A bright red mark was visible on his face, and looked quite silly in contrast to his dark black hair.

"Make me, _shortie,"_ Maiko smirked as she cracked a knuckle. Ichirou was lucky: the last boy who had insulted her height was out cold for ten minutes.

The boy stood up, and Maiko got ready for a full-on fight. The atmosphere in the classroom was getting tense. Students around them began cheering, and the circle closed up. Her shoulders tightened up, and adrenaline began running through her body. She felt light. Nimble. Like she could jump right over Ichirou and step on him. Across from her, Ichirou was loosening himself up, a sneer on his face, ready for a slug fest. Their eyes met, and Maiko swore she saw sparks fly.

...

"What is the meaning of this!?" a voice shouted from behind them. The two dropped their combat stances and turned. Mr. Tomochika was standing at the doorway, arms crossed, and fuming. He took a couple of steps forward. The once excited audience quickly retreated to their respective desks, leaving Maiko and Ichirou standing awkwardly by themselves.

"What are you two doing?!" he exclaimed, a disapproving look on his young face. Maiko felt her heart sink like a rock.

"I-"

"Maiko hit me!" Ichirou shouted before she could react. "See! Look!" The lanky boy pointed to a clear red bruise on his left cheek. Maiko silently shook her head. She hadn't hit hard enough.

Mr. Tomochika turned to her. "Is this true, Maiko?" She fidgeted nervously.

"...Sorta?" she answered reluctantly. "But he was bullying this other guy, and-" Her teacher held up a hand and interjected.

"That's enough for now. I'm ashamed of both of you, but especially you, Maiko." She shrank in guilt, appearing even shorter than she already looked. Mr. Tomochika straightened his tie and sighed. "I expected this from Ichirou at least, but I didn't expect you to sink to his level. Now, both of you. To the principal's office."

"But-"

"Now."

With a collective groan, the two exited the classroom, leaving behind a class full of murmuring students.

Outside the door, Ichirou gave her a light punch on the shoulder. Maiko shot him a heartless stare. "You still wanna fight?" Ichirou just laughed, and the smug look returned to his face.

"I've never seen Mr. Tomochika so upset. Even the one time I put laxatives in his coffee." He gave her a smirk. "Props to you." Maiko rolled her eyes and kept walking.

The two had a long way to walk, but few words were said. For the most part, the walk up the three flights of stairs to the principal's office was completely silent. Most students had evacuated the halls by then, and they only passed a few teachers and staff as they slowly trudged past the wide glass windows.

Maiko took the moment to observe the bully. He was quite tall, towering almost a foot above Maiko. His combed black hair and neat appearance contrasted with his lax posture and expression. He could have been handsome if he had put even a single ounce of effort into trying.

"So..." Ichirou started as the were on the second flight. "What's it like being the new girl at Gekkoukan?" She gave him an exasperated look.

"Aren't you even a bit angry that I just hit you in the face?" she asked. Ichirou shrugged.

"It's not the first time. Besides, you didn't hit that hard."

Maiko groaned. "Sorry. Maybe I'll try again later."

Ichirou put his hands up. "Damn, chill Miko."

"It's Maiko, and no, I won't chill. Why were you bullying that boy anyway, Ichirou?"

He just shrugged as they turned the corner and began climbing the last flight of stairs. "He looked vulnerable I guess. Katsu is such a nerd. Also, call me Ichi."

"Well, you're such a jerk, _Ichirou_."

He scoffed. "Tch. I'm just trying to make conversation," he said. "Oh, we're here." Ichirou opened the door. "Ladies first." Maiko gave him a cold stare but entered anyway. He followed and shut the door behind him.

Madam Kirijo's office was situated on the corner of the fourth floor, with two walls completely composed of glass windows. The view was very pleasant, especially with the nice spring weather. Neat stacks of papers and books occupied virtually every shelf and table, but the room still felt spacious and airy. An impressive circular desk sat in the center of the room. Behind it, a tall red-headed woman was talking on the phone.

"No, I need those repairs done by next week. A month is too long." She groaned. "I'm not paying for sloppy and slow work! I -oh, please excuse me, I have something important to attend to. We will discuss this later." She calmly placed the phone down on the receiver and turned to the two students.

"Ah, yes, Kanata-san and Oohashi-san. What can I do for you two today?" Maiko was getting nervous: she had hit Ichirou first after all. And she knew he wouldn't hesitate to make that clear.

Palms sweaty, she swallowed. "Well, uh, I-"

"I was messing with Katsu Maki, and when Maiko tried to stop me she accidentally hit me. It's my fault, Kirijo-sensei," Ichirou said boldly yet casually.

Maiko froze. What was he doing? Was this some kind of reverse psychology?

Evidently, the principal didn't fall for whatever he was trying. The woman, simply yet elegantly dressed in a white blouse and black skirt, sighed. "This is the third time this week, Ichi. Go to the nurse and get back to class." She stood up and walked behind them, and opened the door. "If I see you in here again this month, I'll have to inform your mom."

Ichirou turned unexpectedly pale. "T-there's no need for that Mitsuru," he stuttered. "I'll be good! I swear!" Maiko stifled a laugh. So the class bully was a mama's boy.

"It's Kirijo-sensei to you, Kanata. Now go," she ordered, apparently annoyed. He nodded and exited the room, but not before turning and giving Maiko a wink. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but watched as Ichirou and his jet-black hair faded out of view. Madam Kirijo closed the door and faced her.

She gently asked, "Is what he said true, Oohashi?"

Maiko slightly cringed at hearing her family name, but responded. "No," she said honestly. "Well, sorta. I was protecting a boy, but the punch was no accident." She bowed politely. "I'm very sorry, Madam Kirijo. It won't happen again."

The tall woman chuckled. "It's not exactly your fault. Kanata has a way with making people angry. Almost a talent, or a curse, depending how you want to see it. I think he's really just-" She was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "My apologies. Please excuse me for a moment," she said as she walked to her desk and answered. "Hello?"

Maiko took the moment to look around the room. At first glance, it had seemed like a normal office with the usual stuff: filing cabinets, manila folders, potted plants. But upon closer observation, several objects caught Maiko's attention. A pair of crossed fencing swords decorated the left wall. Many diplomas and certificates were framed and visible around the wall space. And there were an abundance of picture frames lying in free space around the cabinets and desks. She picked one up.

She gasped. It was a familiar picture. In fact, she had the same one in her backpack. Eight figures and a dog stood in the frame, all smiling or expressing some sort of happiness. This was the same photo she had picked up at the shrine. Ken and Koromaru were recognizable, of course, but a girl she hadn't paid much attention to before now caught her eye. The red hair. Elegant posture. White blouse and black skirt. The girl in the picture was Madam Kirijo, seven years younger.

"Yes, that'll be fine. Thank you." Madam Kirijo hung up the phone and moved close to Maiko. "Ah," she exclaimed, "I see you've found me in my youth." Maiko considerately handed the picture frame back. The older woman held the photo up to the light and sighed nostalgically.

"These were my friends, way back when I used to go to Gekkoukan. We were very close." Maiko caught a sad glint in her eyes, which were a mix of red and brown.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Where are they now?" she asked sheepishly. The woman gave her a quizzical look. and Maiko averted her gaze. She felt weird for asking, but maybe she could learn something about Ken and Minato and about what happened back then.

The principal gave her a suspicious look. "Curious aren't we? Well," she started as she pointed to the picture, "the girl with the red hair is me, naturally." She moved her finger to the girl in pink. "Yukari Takeba is a competitive archer, one of the best in Japan." She shifted to the boy in the baseball cap. "I believe Junpei Iori lives by the ocean with his wife." She moved an inch to the right. "Fuuka Yamagishi," she began as she pointed out the girl with sky blue hair, "She's a doctor, and still lives nearby."

"You should be acquainted with the small boy, Ken Amada." Maiko nodded. Madam Kirijo smiled. "He's followed in my footsteps by becoming student council president. I'm proud that he's grown to be such a responsible young man." Maiko laughed quietly and smiled, but felt a bit uneasy. Ken had seemed so different yesterday, at the hospital. Uncharacteristically angry. She still hadn't found out why.

The red-haired woman noticed her puzzled look and chuckled. "If I'm boring you, I can stop."

"No no, please go on!" Maiko exclaimed, perhaps a bit too anxious to find her answers. Madam Kirijo raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"The dog is named Koromaru. He was and is very smart and intelligent. If I remember correctly, he lives at the Iwatodai Dorm with Amada."

Maiko nodded. "I know, I live there with them."

"Oh? So you and Amada are the only students there? I'll have to look into that..." She gave Maiko an amused smirk. Maiko hoped she wasn't getting any funny ideas...

They returned their attention to the photo, but Madam Kirijo suddenly seemed to have trouble finding words. She pointed to the confused looking blonde girl. "This is, uh, Aigis Kirijo, my sister. She travels a lot for work, so I haven't seen her recently." Maiko tilted her head curiously and squinted her eyes. She just couldn't see the resemblance. Madam Kirijo's scarlet hair and classy appearance didn't fit with the yellow hair and strange posture of her sister. Something seemed off, but Maiko pushed the thought aside and asked Madam Kirijo to continue.

Her finger landed on a white-haired boy. "Akihiko Sanada is..." she paused ominously, as if unsure of what to say. "Somewhere in town. I haven't talked to him in a while, but we used to be close. He did professional boxing for a couple of years after high school, but eventually quit. He said he didn't like the fighting." She had a distant look on her face as she spoke, like she was really in a different place and time. Maiko stayed silent.

"Oh, excuse me," Madam Kirijo apologized with a start. "I just got a little lost in the past. As for the other two..." she trailed off. Maiko got nervous. Was what Ken said really true? Was Minato a traitor?

"This is Shinjiro Aragaki," she said as she pointed out the tall boy with bad posture and a dark red jacket. "He was in my class, but unfortunately he...died...in...an accident." Her voice sounded strained as she spoke. Maiko suddenly felt very guilty. She bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry. We can stop, if you don't want to talk about it, Madam Kirijo" she said reluctantly.

The woman put a hand on Maiko's shoulder. "No, it's quite alright. And please, call me Mitsuru."

Maiko fidgeted nervously. "Um, okay, Misturu-senpai." There was a brief break. "So," she started, chest tight and heart pounding. "Where is the last boy now?"

Mitsuru pursed her lips. She moved to the window and sighed, gazing out at the gorgeous spring day. "I don't know where Minato Arisato is currently," she replied as she gently placed the picture frame down on the window sill. Her tone was heart-wrenchingly wistful and lost. She continued. "After the...accident...Arisato...went missing."

Maiko went numb. "M-missing?" she stammered. "W-what do you mean?" The room was starting to spin around Maiko. She could hardly think, or even breathe.

The other woman merely shook her head. "We don't know what happened," she sighed. "He's been gone ever since, and not one of us have spoken to him." All of a sudden, Maiko's head began exploding with pain.

Not this again, she thought as she grabbed her head and closed her eyes. This was the first flashback in over a week, but it still felt just as terrible as ever. She peeled open her eyes, only to be in a completely different room and time.

 _Maiko stood in...the dorm? That was impossible though. She'd never had a flashback of something so recent. She took a look around._

 _The image surrounding her was fuzzy and ephemeral, unlike the clear-cut realism of the usual memories. The room had a blue haze that made it difficult to make out any details, but Maiko still saw the lone figure in the room with her. Mitsuru-senpai sat at the counter, on a tall stool. In her hands was a photograph, along with a newspaper clipping. The red-haired girl, now much younger but just as elegant and beautiful, seemed very melancholy, contemplatively staring at the picture and the article._

 _"Where are you, Arisato?" she mumbled under her breath. Maiko moved closer. Over Mitsuru's shoulder, she could see the familiar photo, along with the title of the paper in bold words. **"Gekkoukan Student Still Missing,** **"** it read. Underneath, the subtitle stated "Boy Disappeared Without a Trace, Police Stumped." Mitsuru suddenly let out what sounded like a small sob._

 _Maiko instinctively put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but she phased right through. She held her breath: this was Mitsuru's memory, and she was just a guest._

 _"Damn it, Minato! Where are you!?" Mitsuru shouted sharply, and Maiko jumped back. Tears were now fully streaming down her face, and she was letting out painful sobs and cries. Maiko froze, and shook her head._

 _Maybe she wasn't the only one who cared about Minato._

 _A light tapping on the front door tore Maiko from her thoughts. "Mitsuru-senpai?" called an unfamiliar voice. "Are you there? Mitsuru-senpai?"_

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment," the red-haired girl said, now seven years older. Maiko jumped, shocked to be back in the present.

"You'll have to excuse me," Mitsuru said as she opened the office door for Maiko. "I have some business to attend to. Please, feel free to drop by if you'd like to talk again." Even now, Maiko could still see a hint of moisture in her eyes.

Maiko courteously nodded her head and exited the room, more confused than when she had entered.


	7. Social Linked

Chapter 7: Social Linked

"So she let both of you off!? No punishment at all!?" Naomi exclaimed, a puzzled look on her face. Maiko nodded.

"Mits- I mean, Kirijo-sensei only gave Ichirou a warning," she replied, followed by a loud sigh. "He's such a brat."

The two girls continued walking, discussing the events of that morning. It was a pleasant day to be outside: the sounds of chirping birds mixed in with the laughter of children playing around the Iwatodai strip mall. Though some light clouds dotted the once solid-blue sky, it was still very warm and sunny. Maiko smiled, not failing to appreciate the calm atmosphere of her old hometown.

"He did take the blame for me though," Maiko went on after a brief silence. "I guess that was kinda cool."

Naomi gave her a disgusted look. "Ichi is an ass," she stated angrily. "One time in fifth grade, he took my deck of cards without telling me. I was about to stab him with my scissors, but he gave it back." Maiko shot her an amused look.

"A deck of cards?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Jeeze, it's not that big of a deal."

The girl next to her shook her head forcefully. "You wouldn't understand. These cards are important to me!" She stopped by a bench and zipped open her backpack, quickly scrambling through it. "Here." Naomi pulled out a stack of cards, colored dark blue on the back. Maiko took the deck from her hand and unfurled the deck.

"What's so special about these?" she asked.

"They're antique, supposedly from centuries ago," Naomi responded proudly, a wide smile on her face. "My mom gave them to me before she left."

Maiko continued to inspect the cards. She doubted they were that old: they looked like they were in mint condition. Still, the paper cards had a curious air about them. Very high quality, smooth to the touch, and ornate-looking. She turned one around and saw a very intricate pattern in blue. It seemed to be a face, or a mask, looking directly at her. Maiko handed the deck back to Naomi.

"What do you mean, before your mom left?" Maiko asked.

Naomi shrugged. "My mom left before I ever got to know her. Don't even remember her face," she replied nonchalantly.

Maiko laughed nervously, realizing she had probably asked something inappropriate and personal. "Sorry," she said meekly. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh no, it's no big deal," Naomi insisted. "I never really knew her, so I don't mind." The black-haired girl removed one card from the deck and skillfully twirled it around her fingers. Maiko saw it was the queen of hearts.

"She's the reason I'm really into magic though," Naomi continued, gazing past Maiko at nothing in particular. "My dad told me she was an amazing magician. The best in the world, if that means anything." Naomi giggled. "He says I'm just as crazy as her, even though we don't look alike." Without warning, she put the card back in the deck and threw the cards back into her bag.

"Let's get going," she said, zipping up her bag and walking a couple as step in front of Maiko. "We don't want to be out when it gets dark."

"Why? Scared of black cats?" Maiko taunted as she smiled and hurried to catch up. Naomi scoffed.

"Crossing paths with black cats is actually good luck in Japan," Naomi corrected.

"And speaking of good luck, how's it going with Ken-sen?" Naomi asked mockingly as the duo began walking again."I bet he's disappointed to be living with a little delinquent like you," she teased. Maiko gave her a light punch on the shoulder.

"Ken's fine," she retorted, trying hard to sound casual. "Although we haven't really talked in a while."

"Why?"

Maiko suddenly frowned, and scrunched her brow. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know why. After they had been attacked by the shadow, as Ken had called it, he'd been so nice to her at the hospital. Very worried, but still nice. But his mood had definitely changed when she had shown him the photo of him and his friends. And what about Mitsuru's flashback? So many unanswered questions. Even now, Maiko couldn't make sense of what was going on.

"Hey, earth to Maiko," Naomi cut in, giggling. "Stop with that face. You look like you've been possessed by a ghost or something."

Maiko snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What face?"

"You know. That face you have when you're thinking about something."

Maiko blushed. "I don't make a weird face when I'm thinking," she protested. Naomi waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, whatever. If you're that in _love_ with Ken-sen, I can understand." Naomi snickered. "Hey, you're really blushing now."

"Sh-shut up Naomi! We're just _friends_."

...Though Maiko wasn't even sure of that right now.

Her friend winked. "Boy drama aside, want to get a bite to eat?" She came to a stop in front of Wild Duck Burger, the fast food restaurant at the center of the Iwatodai strip mall.

"I thought you wanted to get home early."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." Naomi grabbed Maiko's arm and pulled her towards the glass doors. "Come on, let's go!"

Maiko pulled her arm back and groaned. "I don't really want to. It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

"Aw, please? They say if you share a Wild Duck Burger with a lover you'll be together forever!" pleaded Naomi.

"First, we're not lovers. And second, that's just a superstition." Naomi shot her a harsh look upon hearing the word "superstition".

"Superstitions can be real, you know? And fine, I'll get my own burger, but at least sit down with me." Maiko wanted to argue the point that superstitions, by definition, _can't_ be real, but decided it was useless.

"Sorry, Naomi. I'll have to pa- huh?" _Rinnnnggg. Rinnnnggg. Rinnnnggg._ An obnoxious chiming from Maiko's pocket interrupted her. She pulled out her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Oooh, tell Ken-sen I saw hi!" Naomi yelled, stepping close to Maiko.

"Shhhh, quiet Naomi!" she buzzed. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she said into the phone.

"Now, now. Don't you remember what I told you about social links?" chided a familiar female voice. "It's important to communicate well with others, Maiko," the voice said soothingly.

"...Elizabeth? Is that you?"

"Play nice now, and try to make some new friends. You'll need them later." Maiko heard a chuckle followed by the caller hanging up, leaving only a gentle humming on the line.

Naomi tilted her head. "Who's Elizabeth?" she asked, giving Maiko a light poke in the ribs with her finger.

She put her phone back in her pocket and sighed, dumbfounded by the brief interruption. "Just someone I know." The girl took a moment to think about what Elizabeth had said. Try to make some new friends, because she'll need them later...?

Maiko sighed again. "I guess, uh, I can keep you company for a bit." Naomi beamed, and gave Maiko a pat on the head, to the short girl's dismay.

"That's awesome! Let's go!" she shouted, virtually pulling Maiko behind her as she entered the restaurant.

"I'm not sharing a burger with you though!" Maiko grumbled as she was forced in.

* * *

The hours flew by as the two ate and happily chatted about school and their lives. Maiko and Naomi left just as the sun was beginning to set.

"That was really fun," Naomi announced contently as the glass doors closed behind them with the quiet ring of a bell. "We should do it again sometime!"

Maiko couldn't help but grin. "Of course," she replied cheerfully. Naomi was great to be around: funny and a little insane perhaps, but overall sociable. She glanced down at her phone. 7:30, it read.

"Argh," she complained. "I better get going. Ken will kill me if I get home too late." Naomi giggled and gave her a nudge on the shoulder, but didn't push the topic any further.

"Yeah, I better get home soon too," Naomi said. "Hopefully my dad hasn't burned down the house yet," she added with a slight smirk.

Without warning, Maiko's head suddenly ached, and she closed her eyes in a pained expression. Not again.

 _When she opened her eyes, she was no longer on the dimly lit street in Iwatodai. Instead, Maiko was in what looked to be a small apartment. Books and clothes laid scattered around the cramped space, though there was still a distinct charm about the area. It seemed cozy, homely._

 _A little girl with black braids was laying on the couch, idly playing with a deck of cards. "Dad!" she called. "I'm hungry! When are we having dinner?" The girl glanced in Maiko's direction, though she seemed to be staring straight through her. Maiko heard a voice respond from directly behind her._

 _"It'll be ready in a second, Naomi!"_

 _Maiko peeked over her own shoulder and saw a man with dark black hair strikingly similar to Naomi's. Though the man appeared to be quite young, hints of gray could be seen on his head. The man, apparently Naomi's father, was slaving over a hot stove top with multiple pots and pans haphazardly cooking at the same time. A comical amount of smoke seemed to be pouring out of the kitchen._

 _Turning back around, Maiko saw a pout on little Naomi's face. "I bet mom could cook faster than you," she said, irritated._

 _Her dad laughed good-naturedly. "I bet she could too. She was a magician after all."_

 _Naomi took a card from the deck and flicked her wrist, dexterously sending the card slicing through the air towards her father in the kitchen. The card harmlessly bounced off his back and landed face-up. It was the queen of hearts._

 _"Can I be a magician someday?" Naomi asked as she stood to retrieve the card, an excited glimmer suddenly appearing in her small brown eyes. Her dad chuckled loudly._

 _"I'm sure you can. But only if you study hard in school."_

 _Naomi groaned as she bent down and picked the blue card up. "I don't like studying."_

"Yeah, I really don't like studying. But we have an English test tomorrow, so I should try. Or maybe I'll just wing it." Naomi nodded to herself. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." The now much taller girl with black braids waved to Maiko as she began walking away.

"Seeya tomorrow Maiko!" she shouted as she ran off, leaving Maiko alone in front of the Wild Duck Burger. She stayed still for a minute, trying to take in what she had seen. Naomi and her dad seemed quite close, even without her mom. And no wonder she was so into magic and superstitions...

A loud voice suddenly broke into Maiko's head, cutting off her thoughts.

 _ **"Thou art I... And I am thou..."**_ the mysterious voice boomed, its words ringing in Maiko's head.

 _ **"Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana..."**_ The voice trailed off, but still echoed ominously.

When the voice finally ceased to ring, Maiko shook her head dejectedly and sighed. First she was seeing other people's memories, but now she was also hearing voices? The old-timey tone didn't make things any clearer. All she remembered was something about a "Magician Arcana", or something like that anyway.

Determined to clear her head of all the nonsense that had happened in the last couple of days, Maiko set off for the dorm with a quick pace. She was eager to get home, even if the weather was still fairly warm and comfortable. Around her, streetlights create small pockets of yellow as black and blue shades gradually overtook Iwatodai. A sliver of pale-white moon provided sufficient lighting to see clearly. The pleasant chirping of birds had been replaced with the equally soothing chirping of crickets. It was, simply put, a nice night. Much nicer than the one a week ago, at least.

Maiko had just turned onto the street of the dorm when she heard footsteps on her right, followed by a conversation.

"Where the hell is he?" one voice said with a sigh. "If we don't find him soon, we're leaving."

Another voice replied, much more feminine than the first. Maiko assumed it was a girl. "Oh, calm down Tsuki. Dad will kill us if we don't find him. Hey, you," she called. Maiko turned towards the two figures, unsure what to make of the situation.

At first glance, Maiko instantly noticed they were Gekkoukan students. The girl had an identical uniform to Maiko's, except she wore a red-orange jacket over her black uniform. The boy had a dark blue shirt under his blazer, and both were of similar height. Taller than Maiko, naturally.

"Can I help you?" Maiko responded apprehensively.

"We're looking for our brother," the boy replied unhappily. He sighed and put his hands into his pockets. "The idiot snuck out, and our parents are forcing us to bring him back." Though his tone was quite somber in comparison to the girl's, Maiko was surprised at how their voices were almost identical. And, aside from their clothes and genders, their appearances were close as well.

"Hey, that's no way to introduce yourself," she chided as she extended a hand out to Maiko. "I'm Amata. Amata Miyamoto." Maiko shook her hand, and noticed her strong, confident grip. Amata gestured towards the boy. "This is my brother, Tsuki. We're-"

"Twins," Tsuki finished. "Although she loves to remind me that she's ten minutes older," he added sourly. Maiko nodded, her suspicions affirmed. The two were extremely similar in look, though their attitudes obviously differed.

Amata shot her brother a harsh look before turning back to Maiko. "Like he said, we're looking for our brother, Suso. Do you think you've seen him? He's in middle school, short, and looks a bit like us." Maiko shook her head. The twins both groaned.

"Alright," Amata said, disappointed. "Let us know if you see anything." The three politely exchanged brief goodbyes, and Maiko continued on her way, still more concerned with her own problems than with the well-being of Suso Miyamoto.

* * *

In front of the dorm, she unlocked the door and entered the building, ready to get some sleep after a long day.

"Ah, good. You're here," greeted a voice from the common area. "We've been waiting for you, Oohashi." Seated by the coffee table was none other than Mitsuru Kirijo, the principal of Gekkoukan High. Beside her, Ken sat on the couch, visibly uncomfortable. Maiko was unsettled by the confused look on his face.

"Please, join us," Mitsuru urged. "We have a lot to talk about."


	8. A New Foe Emerges

Chapter 8: A New Foe Emerges

"Please, join us. We have a lot to talk about."

Maiko did as instructed and sat down on the couch next to Ken. A nervous tension seemed to weigh down the room, making her very uncomfortable. Ken was feeling the same way too, judging by his strained posture and facial expression.

Mitsuru cleared her throat unceremoniously. "Amada just finished telling me about the incident a week ago, at the Naganaki Shrine," she started, "And I'm sure you're quite confused about everything." Maiko nodded, affirming the woman's statement.

"I'll try to make this easy to understand. Every night at midnight, between one day and the next, there is another hour. A twenty-fifth hour, if that makes sense."

Maiko shook her head. "I don't get it. What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, already lost.

Chuckling, Mitsuru responded, "It was during this hour that you and Amada were attacked. I understand that it's hard to comprehend, but please try to follow." Maiko stayed quiet as she continued. "This hour is known as the Dark Hour, and it's a time when monsters known as shadows wander throughout the world and try to hurt people."

"Why have I never heard about this?"

"Normal people are transmogrified during the Dark Hour, and don't remember anything," Mitsuru replied.

"Tranmogo-what?"

Ken spoke for the first time, in a quiet voice. "Basically, they're turned into coffins and protected from the shadows. They wake up an hour later without realizing anything has happened," he said. Maiko scratched her head. Coffins? Kinda weird.

"Please continue," she said politely, determined to learn more. Mitsuru nodded in acknowledgement.

"Most people are transmogrified, so the shadows don't bother them. But certain individuals have the potential to act normally during the Dark Hour, and to fight the shadows. We call this potential-"

"Persona," Maiko finished.

"Exactly. A Persona is a unique part of you that awakens when you are put in danger or a difficult situation. In your case, that was the attack at the shrine." Her words were familiar: they echoed Elizabeth's speech from Maiko's time in the hospital.

Mitsuru reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the photo they had discussed. "As Amada already told you, this group fought the shadows using their power of Persona. Amada and I participated in this team, which was formerly known as the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES." She was about to continue, but was interrupted by a light pattering of steps as Koromaru ran into the room and jumped into her lap, wagging his tail happily. The red-haired woman laughed as she rubbed him behind the ears. "Koromaru-chan was a member as well," she added.

Maiko, though happy to see Ko-chan, was still antsy. "...So where do I come in to this?" she asked. Mitsuru nudged Koromaru off of her and sighed.

"The role of SEES was to end the Dark Hour by defeating twelve major shadows," she said. "As you probably noticed, we failed to accomplish that." Next to her, Maiko noticed Ken clench his right hand into a fist.

"By _we_ , you mean _most of us_ , right Mitsuru?"

Maiko held her breath: she had never heard Ken talk like that to anyone. He seemed so bitter and angry, even more than at the hospital. Mitsuru evidently sensed it too, and shook her head disapprovingly.

"We can't change the past Amada. We can only try to fix it and make the future better."

Ken stood up. "I tried to do that. But you all abandoned me. You abandoned the mission. You abandoned Shinjiro." His last words came out as only a harsh whisper. Mitsuru took a deep breath, unshaken.

"Sit down Amada," she responded, authoritative yet caring in tone. "Shinjiro was my friend too." Ken returned to his seat, but Maiko could still feel the aura of wrath around him.

Mitsuru resumed. "Seven years ago, SEES defeated eleven powerful shadows, but was never able to beat the twelfth. The night we fought the eleventh battle..." She paused, as if finding the best way to present the worst news.

"Shinjiro-san was murdered," Ken completed coolly. Maiko froze.

"M-murdered?...I thought he died in an accident."

Ken scoffed. "Of course Mitsuru would tell you that." In her peripheral vision, Maiko saw Mitsuru avert her gaze.

"My apologies for not telling you the truth, Oohashi. But it didn't make sense at the time to tell you." She sounded nervous, which in turn made Maiko nervous: Mitsuru was usually so confident. "Shinjiro was murdered by a rival group of Persona-users known as Strega. They wanted to stop us from ending the Dark Hour so they could use their powers for their own gain."

"They're scum," Ken stated coldly. "I wanted to hunt them down and avenge Shinjiro, but the rest of _SEES_ wasn't exactly up for that." His words were stinging, especially on the name SEES.

Without warning, Mitsuru cracked. "Enough Ken!" she snapped angrily as she stood. "You knew we couldn't do anything when we lost Arisato! You knew how hard it was to deal with losing two of our closest friends! You knew we were broken!"

Ken rose out of his seat and shouted, "Fuck Minato! He's a damn traitor, and you know it! Why else would he abandon us like that!?"

Ko-chan whimpered and dashed out of sight, and Maiko suddenly wished she could do the same. But the freshman was frozen to her seat, a island between two violent oceans.

"We don't know why he left," Mitsuru conceded. "But I won't ever believe he betrayed us! He was a good friend. A good person." Apparently regaining her composure, she shook her head and sat down, disgusted with herself. "I'm sorry I brought that up, Amada. And I'm sorry you had to hear any of that, Oohashi." Maiko internally cringed at hearing her family name, but wisely decided now was not the best time to bring up the topic.

Instead, she asked, "What happened to Minato?"

"It's just like I told you before. The day after the murder, he disappeared," Mitsuru said soberly. "And no one has heard from him since."

Ken remained standing, but spoke more quietly. "When he left, SEES fell apart. Apparently, no one could function without the golden boy of Gekkoukan on the team." His hateful tone made Maiko feel sick to her stomach. They couldn't be talking about the same boy; the boy she once knew and loved.

An agonizing silence fell over the room. No one wanted to break the glass silence, the fragile lull. Eventually, Ken sat down, evidently tired of his confrontational stance.

Maiko's head was spinning. Too much information. Too much surprise. She barely understood what the Dark Hour and shadows were. The added shock of Ken and Mitsuru's past didn't help. But something else didn't add up. Or, more oddly, it did.

"If you defeated eleven shadows...and I beat one at the shrine..." Maiko took a brief pause. "Doesn't that make twelve?"

Mitsuru nodded, but a grimace still dominated her face. "That's correct. But there have been some recent...complications."

Maiko groaned, frustrated. "I thought you said twelve of these shadows needed to be destroyed! If that's already been done, what's the big problem?"

The red-haired principal crossed her arms and aimed her gaze downward. "We don't know," she said. "But the Dark Hour hasn't ended, so we can only assume the worst: that there are more shadows we need to destroy." Her statement hit Maiko like a speeding bullet.

"What do you mean, _we_?"

Mitsuru stood up and exhaled deeply. "I came here tonight to talk to you because I felt your power. When you visited my office, I instantly sensed something different about you. The power of Persona runs very strongly within you, Oohashi. You were able to defeat a powerful shadow, all on your own." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a red strip of cloth. "S.E.E.S" it read, in large black letters.

"Maiko Oohashi," Mitsuru declared calmly. "I want you to help me revive the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad."

"No! Absolutely not!" Maiko's mouth was wide open, but the words hadn't come from her. Ken shot up, hands clenched into tight fists. Behind his messy brown hair, rage filled his eyes. "It's too dangerous! She's too young!" he shouted.

"I thought you wanted to start fighting the shadows again, Amada," Mitsuru responded smoothly. "And you were much younger than her when you joined SEES."

"It was different back then! There were experienced students on the team, like Junpei and Akihiko!" Ken scoffed scornfully. "Can you even summon your Persona anymore, Mitsuru?"

The woman sighed bitterly. "Sadly, I cannot," she admitted as she slowly stood. "I haven't been able to for seven years. Can you, Amada?" As she spoke, she pulled something out of her back pocket. Maiko looked closer. It seemed to be some kind of...gun?

Mitsuru placed the pistol down on the table, but Ken waved his hand dismissively. "I don't even need it." As he spoke, Maiko saw a faint outline appear behind him. A large black figure briefly materialized before fading out of existence. An atmosphere of fear and anger accompanied the Persona, but quickly dissipated.

"Very impressive," said Mitsuru. "Even after all these years."

Ken sat down and crossed his arms. "You may have tried to forget, but I haven't."

Maiko gestured to the gun on the coffee table. "W-why do you have a gun?" Mitsuru, noticing her puzzled expression, chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's not a real gun." She picked it up and held it in her hand. "This is called an Evoker. It allows a person to summon their Persona at will." She took the pistol and aimed it at her head. Maiko looked away in fear. _Click_.

"It's harmless. Nevertheless, it's an important tool for every Persona user to have." Mitsuru walked over to Maiko and put the metal device in her hand. "Take good care of this, alright?"

"She shouldn't have it," Ken protested. "And she doesn't need it anyway. I saw her summon her Persona without an Evoker. Two Personas, actually." He reached out and snatched the gun from Maiko. "She's not joining SEES, Mitsuru," he said.

Mitsuru crossed her arms. "It's her decision, Amada. And why are you opposed to this? Don't you want to end the Dark Hour?" Ken put the Evoker in his pocket, and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"I've given up, Mitsuru. It may have taken me a couple more years than the rest of you, but I've given up." He sounded resigned, almost depressed. A wave of pity ran over Maiko. Ken peeked up. "You don't have to do this, Maiko."

"It's your decision," Mitsuru broke in. "But know that your decision affects everyone. Have you heard about Apathy Syndrome?" Maiko nodded. Mitsuru said, "Apathy Syndrome is caused by shadows destroying the minds of humans, even if they're protected during the Dark Hour. It's been on the rise for the last seven years, and is starting to get to dangerous levels nationally."

Maiko gulped. "So...you want me to...save Japan?"

"Essentially. Of course, I would teach you everything I know about shadows and how to fight them. And there are always more Persona users out there to be recruited. Even as close Gekkoukan High School."

Ken stood up off the couch, an exasperated look on his face. "I'm done talking about this. Maiko, it's your choice in the end, but I really think you shouldn't do this." With those parting words, he walked out of the room and up the stairs. Behind him, Ko-chan appeared out of a corner and pattered behind him. Now, it was just Mitsuru and Maiko in the dorm living room.

An awkward silence fell for a moment, but was quickly broken by a loud knocking at the front door. "Ah, that must your new dorm mate," Mitsuru said as she moved to let them in.

The wooden double doors opened to reveal a boy in a Gekkoukan uniform. Behind him, at least a dozen suitcases and bags were stacked messily. More notable, however, was his jet-black hair and tall stature.

"Sup, Mitsuru?"

"I-Ichirou!?" Maiko blurted out. What the heck was he doing here!?

Mitsuru shook her head as she addressed him. "You're late. And what did you pack? I told you to only bring necessities."

"Aww, chill auntie Mitsu. I needed the space for my uniforms, suits, ties, shoes. You know, the necessities."

Maiko was dumbstruck, standing with her mouth wide open. "Auntie!?" she exclaimed loudly. Mitsuru only laughed.

"Not actually, but he and his mother are very close to the Kirijo Group," she clarified. "I treat him like my nephew, which basically means I yell at him a lot."

"Yeah, all that," Ichirou agreed. "Oh, hey short-stack," he greeted as he recognized Maiko. In response, Maiko rolled her eyes: she wanted to slap him upside the head again.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Maiko asked, hoping the answer was different from what she was expecting.

Unfortunately, Mitsuru confirmed her worst fears and said, "He's your new dorm mate."

"B-But why?" Maiko could barely _talk_ to the guy, let alone live with him.

"First off, it's a violation of school code to have only two students living in a dorm, especially a boy and a girl." Maiko's face heated at the implied message. "Second," Mitsuru continued, "Ichirou Kanata is also a Persona user, like you." Maiko's jaw dropped.

"This ass-I mean, Ichirou can use a Persona too!?"

Ichirou chuckled. "I didn't think someone as small and fragile as you also had one," he taunted. Maiko was about to go off on him, but Mitsuru turned to her and began speaking.

"I know it's a hard decision to make, Oohashi, but please consider it," she pleaded. "A lot is at stake, and even though Kanata has agreed to join, your power is far greater."

"Hey!" Ichirou cut in. "I'm pretty strong!" Mitsuru disregarded him as she walked past him to the outside of the dorm.

"Let me know what your decision is as soon as possible," she said. "Good night, and take care." With that, she departed and began walking past the gate and down the street. The two freshman watched their principal until she finally faded out of view in the night.

Ichirou turned to her soon after and groaned. "I hate this as much as you do, so let's just try to pretend we get along," he said. He extended a hand to her.

Maiko scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How about I just pretend you aren't here, and you do the same?" She reached her arm out, but didn't shake his hand. Ichirou paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"Eh. Why not?"

The two shook hands, cementing their agreement of mutual hatred.


End file.
